Blue
by Turtle Babe
Summary: This is an AU/Tcest/Mpreg story. A run in from Bishop leads to a lot of complications for Leo. What is he going to do now?
1. Chapter 1

**Blue**

This is an AU/Tcest/Mpreg story. Interested then read. Not your cup of tea. I can totally respect that, but pass my story by and don't get all preachy. To each their own.

I own nothing. Dammit to hell!

Chapter One

_Leonardo's Point of View:_

I gasped as he continued to move within me with hard thrusts. I grunted looking up at the cameras in anger as my little brother rode me hard.

"Damn, Bishop," I seethed as Raph spent himself inside of me for what felt like the hundredth time since this nightmare started three days ago and voiced aloud, "What the shell did they give you, Raphael?"

However, Raph did not answer me as he pulled out of my body and stood and stretched while he began to pace like a wild animal. I eased myself up as my sore body whined in protest despite the shackles on my wrists attached to the floor that made it so I was helpless to defend myself. At least Bishop had locked us into a room full of pads and blankets.

"You've been planning this for a long time," I growled to myself, "What the shell kind of a drug did you give my brother, Bishop? Why would you want to watch as my brother raped me repeatedly?"

I needed to find a way out of this room, but I was exhausted and sore. I had fought the first time even though I could tell that Bishop had lubed me so I wouldn't tear, but in the end Raph's movements had made me feel like screaming in pleasure and I had nearly died in shame to know that I had responded to my brother's touches. From that first time, Raph had continued to act like a caged animal until he was ready to go again and I simply could not fight his enhanced strength each time I was forced into a new position.

"Raph, no," I gasped as I was flipped onto my carapace and then arched as he eased inside again and began to rock in and out of me, "_Uhn_…Raph, stop. This isn't you. You don't want this. _Uhn_!"

"Want," Raph grunted using words for the first time since he was placed in here in his drugged state, "My Blue."

I froze in shock at his words before his pace increased and all I could do was hold on and scream in unwanted pleasure as he drove me into a frenzy of need.

"Enjoying yourself?" Bishops voice asked as he stepped through the door of our cell.

"Bastard!" I moaned over Raph's shoulder as my brother continued nailing me into the floor, "What have you _done_ to him?"

"You _mean_ what have I done to you _both_?" Bishop grinned out.

"What?" I demanded feeling shamed that my enemy could see me as I writhed beneath my brother's movements.

"I just enhanced your natural pheromones," Bishop explained as Raph's pace sped up again and I groaned at the onslaught, "I also used a drug to reduce this one to his more base instincts. You see I need to be able to study your kind's evolution from beginning to end."

"What are you saying?" I gritted out as Raph emptied inside of me with a roar and then he collapsed beside me as he pulled out, "Raphael!"

"He's fine. The drug has finally spent in his system. Now as to what I meant, I'm saying that it is necessary to have made it so that you could give me some young to dissect," Bishop laughed out as I looked at him in horror, "I've been monitoring your body activities since I threw you in here with your new lover. You conceived nearly eight hours ago."

"Impossible," I denied angrily, "I am a male."

"A male that I assisted with getting modified a little," Bishop nearly cooed as I blanched at him, "I've bred you to provide me some test subjects."

My mind reeled as I soaked up the information. I was pregnant? I couldn't be, but Bishop was no liar. The man always followed through on his promised cruelty.

"I can't wait to rip the young right out of your insides," Bishop cackled, "I've manipulated your system so you should carry your young like a human female. I have no time for hatching eggs."

He had gotten me pregnant and was going to kill the baby? This _wasn't_ happening! The lights flickered off and a large explosion rocked the building. I listened as sounds of a large battle filtered through my cell door. Bishop cursed and then he cried out in pain.

"Leo?" Donnie's voice called from the darkness, "Are you in here?"

"Here," I croaked as I sat up and blinked at the flashlight that was shining in my face, "Mikey? Is that you?"

"Leo, you're okay," my little brother wailed as he hugged me and made me moan in pain, "Sorry."

"Raph's down," I stated as Mikey picked the locks on the shackles on my wrists, "Plan?"

"To get you two the shell out of here," Donnie hissed, "Can you walk?"

I didn't answer, but stood with Mikey's help before collapsing to my knees.

"No," I answered feeling weak and frustrated.

"Casey, you grab Raph," Donnie ordered as I watched in surprise as our human friend hurried into the room, "I've got Leo. Mikey take point. Let's move."

I was impressed when my younger brother scooped me up in his arms with little effort. I could only hold on as Mikey forced agents out of our way with unmatched speed. I looked over Donnie's shoulder and watched Casey carrying Raph over his shoulder while whacking stray agents with his hockey stick. I grew dizzy at the movements and managed to stay conscious long enough to watch as our group made it out of the building and into the Battle Shell.

"You're safe, Leo," Donnie assured me as I was laid on the floor of the now speeding vehicle next to Raph, "April's got the pedal to the metal."

I blinked up at him before fading away as I heard my brothers yelling out to me.

VWV

I became aware of myself and realized that I was in a warm bed. I heard soft talking beside me and recognized Master Splinter and Donnie's voices. I was home and then the horrors of what I had been through returned to me. I snapped my eyes open as I sat up in a panic.

"Leo!" Donnie gasped as he put a calming hand on my shoulder, "Leo, you're safe. You're home."

"And I'm pregnant," I thought to myself in terror, "How the shell do I tell my family that Bishop fucking bred me with Raph?"

"My son," Sensei's strong voice called to me and I looked up at him, "Calm your breathing. You are safe."

I breathed deeply and forced the panic down.

"He awake?" a voice asked from the doorway and I looked up and threw myself off the bed and against the wall in blind fright.

"Fearless?" Raph questioned as I looked at him as if he was a monster even though I was shocked at my reaction to my brother, "Don, what tha fuckin' shell is wrong with Leo?"

"Nothing," I gasped as I forced myself to calm, "Sorry. Left over reaction from what Bishop did to me. I'm fine."

"Fine?" Raph asked as Donnie picked me up and laid me back in the bed that we used for emergencies in the lab, "That didn't look fine ta me."

I closed my eyes as I realized that thankfully Raph must have woken with no memories of what had occurred. I breathed deeply and regained control of myself.

"Just…just give me some time to work through some of what Bishop did while you were out, Raph," I reassured my younger brother, "I…I'm not myself."

"My son?" Father began before Donnie pointed to the door.

"I mean no disrespect, but everyone leave," Donnie instructed, "Leo's upset and is in no condition to handle any questioning. I need to check on my patient."

I watched as Raph led our father out of the room before turning back and looking at me as he closed the door.

"You've been unconscious for the past two days. Raph woke up yesterday and has very hazy memories of the ordeal. Leo, tell me what Bishop did to you," Donnie urged as I looked up at him.

"Thought I was in no condition to handle any questions," I teased as Donnie gave me a small smile.

"Leo, you and Raph were drugged and I can tell that you were mildly tortured," my brother began looking sad, "Your wrists are raw and very tender, and I need you to be very careful with the bandages that I wrapped them with. I also need to know what else Bishop did to you. Your hormone levels are off just like Raph's."

I looked away and lowered my head not knowing what to say. Would my family hate me for allowing this to happen?

"The drug that was given to Raph made him go savage, didn't it?" Donnie demanded as I looked up at him with scared eyes, "You're trying to protect Raph from knowing that he beat you. You had a post-traumatic stress episode just now since Raph was the one who hurt you, am I right?"

I remained still as I processed what Donnie said. That meant my little brother did not know about the repeated rapes. Probably missed this fact since Bishop had eased the breeding process with proper preparation so there wasn't evidence of the forced entry.

"Yes," I smoothly lied since I still needed to figure out how to explain to my family about the baby, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay and don't apologize. Nothing is either your or Raphael's fault," Donnie reassured before the door flew open and Raph stalked into the room, "Raph?"

"I _hurt_ Leo?" my red-banded brother blurted as he looked between me and Donnie, "How…when…what tha shell?"

"You were eavesdropping," I murmured as I closed my eyes before jumping at the light touch on my arm and throwing myself back against my pillow.

"It's true," Raph groaned as he pulled his hand back and sank into a chair, "Ya scared of me. I hurt ya."

"No!" I denied a little wildly before calming as Donnie lay a soothing hand on my shoulder once again, "Bishop hurt me. Not you, Raph. You were drugged and didn't even know what was occurring. I'm fine."

"Ya ain't fine!" Raph disagreed as I flinched away from him, "Jeez, Leo, look at ya. Ya're fuckin' terrified of me. I..I'm going ta go stay with Casey."

I was again shamed by my reaction to my younger brother. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Don't," I pleaded, "Look. I won't lie and say that you don't make me a little on edge when you are near. That's what Bishop was hoping for, to disrupt our team. The only way for me to heal and get over everything is for me to have all of my brothers near. Just…just stay, Raphael."

Donnie and Raph looked at one another and I saw my purple-banded brother nod frantically to him. Raph hung his head and looked so forlorn that my heart ached for him.

"I'll stay, Leo," Raph agreed, "I'm so sorry, Bro."

"Nothing to be sorry for," I soothed feeling exhausted, "You are to blame for nothing. Do you understand me?"

Raph nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't want Raph anywhere near the surface. I couldn't allow Bishop to get to my little brother again.

"I have a special delivery for one Leonardo Hamato," Mikey chirped as he entered the room with a tray of food, "Um…is everything okay?"

The rest of us quickly went into big brother modes and reassured our baby brother that everything was fine, and Raph was nearly healed, and I would heal with time, and nothing out of the ordinary happened at all. I watched Mikey look over at me with suspicious eyes.

"What did you bring me to eat?" I asked making the youngest brighten up and lay the tray on my lap.

"I made your favorite Miso soup and chamomile tea to calm your nerves," Mikey proudly exclaimed, "Donnie said only light foods since you have been without food for a few days."

"Looks good," I complimented as Mikey perked up and Raph gave his head a gentle noogie, "Thank you, Mike."

"Eat slowly," Donnie warned, "Raph didn't listen yesterday and yakked all over the living room."

"Very appetizing," I groaned making Donnie look a bit sheepish.

I began to sip at the soup and thought about the new life that was forming inside of me. The conception was so fresh that if I told Donnie then a quick injection could rid me of the fetus. I dismissed the thought immediately. Bishop wanted to kill the baby and if I aborted the child then that horrible man won to a point.

"This baby is innocent in his or her conception," I decided, "I will not abort this new life. That action would be cowardly and dishonorable."

I finished my soup and tea and allowed Donnie to help me lay back. I was bone tired.

"Rest," Donnie encouraged as Raph and Mikey looked on, "You have been through a lot. I'll be right here."

I didn't have the energy to answer and simply closed my eyes and slipped into a deep sleep.

VWV

_Raph's Point of View:_

This fuckin' sucked. My own brother had reacted ta me like I was some kind of a monster. It had hurt ta see Leo's hazel eyes stare up at me like that earlier. I watched as Leo's face smoothed out as he fell back ta sleep. Donnie waited for Mikey ta leave before pullin' me over ta his desk and forcin' me ta sit down.

"Don't start blaming yourself for any of this," Donnie insisted quietly so not ta disturb our brother, "How Leo reacted was a post-traumatic stress episode."

"A what now?" I demanded.

"Leo is suffering from a mild case of PTSD. This is a disorder that occurs when a person goes through a traumatic event and has flashbacks," Donnie explained, "I know that this will pass because Leo was so insistent that you don't leave, Raph."

"Only because that is his way," I whispered as I pulled in on myself, "He must hate me now."

"Leo is still protecting you and not because that is his way," my brother snapped makin' me look at him in surprise, "Our brother's eyes panicked at the thought of you leaving. That wasn't hatred that was love for his brother. Leo will not heal if you throw yourself a pity party, Raph. You heard him. He needs _all_ of us near."

Donnie was right. I unclenched my fists and breathed ta calm myself.

"What tha shell did Bishop do ta me, Bro?" I gritted out.

"I've been analyzing the substance that I found in your blood and determined that it was some kind of compound that affected your hormone levels," Donnie explained, "I think what happened is your body began to act more like an aggressive animal. Most likely you saw Leo as another Alpha male and began to defend your territory."

"So I began ta beat him?" I gritted out feelin' awful, "Damn, Donnie! Mikey said that Leo was chained ta tha floor. He wouldn't even have been able ta defend himself."

"I know," my bro admitted as I swallowed painfully at tha thoughts of my actions, "I found evidence of bruises on Leo's arms and legs that match your handprints, Raph. Bishop caused all of this to happen and he is the one that I am angry with for what he did to you and Leo. You are still not recovered yet so I want you to go get some sleep. We are going to get through this, okay? We are going to make Bishop pay for this, Raph."

I nodded feelin' numb, but a lot better at Donnie's words. Don wasn't blamin' me for this and neither was Leo. Tha fact that my gentlest brother was lettin' me know that we would get revenge on Bishop put a smile on my face. That bastard was goin' ta get his for what he did ta our family.

"Thanks, Donnie," I offered and left ta go get some rest in my room.

I felt tired and plopped inta my hammock. Sleepin' felt great, but then tha dreamin' started. I was happy in my dream and I had a mate that I was ridin' hard. I felt myself as I thrust inta delicious, moist heat. I panted as I continued my ride until I emptied myself inta my mate with a victorious shout. I startled awake and realized that I had actually had a wet dream and needed ta cleanse myself.

"Dammit," I cursed as I snatched a towel and water bottle ta clean my plastron and thought back on tha dream.

I realized that I had never really gotten a good look at tha other turtle in my dream. I had only noticed tha green skin and for some reason tha word "blue" kept runnin' through my head. I figured that Bishop's shit that he had pumped me full of was ta blame for my overactive imagination and went back ta sleep without another thought of tha dream.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue**

This is an AU/Tcest/Mpreg story. Interested then read. Not your cup of tea. I can totally respect that, but pass my story by and don't get all preachy. To each their own.

I own nothing. Dammit to hell!

Chapter Two

_Leo's Point of View:_

Two weeks went by and I continued to gain my strength back. My whole family pitched in to keep me company and I rarely had a moment to myself. I allowed them to continue to coddle me since I knew that the five days that Raph and I had been missing had really scared them. Shell! The truth was that the five days that Raph and I had been missing had really scared _me_. Raph recovered the quickest since he hadn't endured what I had gone through. It killed me a little inside each time Raph gazed at me with those mournful eyes of his whenever I flinched away from his touch.

"Seriously, Fearless," my red-banded brother groaned after another flinch on my part one day, "I can go stay with Casey and April until ya feel more like yourself. Ya've been through a lot and me bein' around is not helpin' ya recover."

"Absolutely _not_!" I insisted as fear welled in me at the thought of Raph not being in the safety of the lair, "I'll be fine. I know that this is just as hard for you as it is for me, Bro, but it is important that you stay near me so that I can get my irritating-as-crap brain to realize that you are not going to harm me. Just…trust me, Raph."

"I trust ya, Leo," Raph sighed as Donnie listened from the doorway of the lab, "I just don't like ta see ya like this."

"Give me more time, Little Brother," I soothed as Raph sighed again, "I really will be fine. I have begun to meditate to center my mind. You and I…we're good. Know that, Raph. Bishop will never destroy our bond, okay?"

"Okay," Raph nodded out as Donnie grinned, "I…I understand, Fearless."

From that day on I worked harder to force myself to get over the rapes so that I would stop having the negative reactions to my brother, but I was beside myself with worry about the baby.

"How can I tell my family that I'm pregnant?" I thought to myself late one night when I had finally been allowed to sleep in my own bedroom, "I can't tell them that Bishop just inserted the fetus because Donnie will run tests and see that the baby has Raph's DNA. Damn. If I even tell them I'm pregnant then Donnie will want to examine me down there and discover that I had intercourse and then Raph will eventually know that he raped me. What am I going to do?"

I groaned softly in frustration. I couldn't allow my little brother to discover what he had been forced into doing. Raph had a secret insecure side to him and if he found out the truth then he would spiral into a depression that would destroy him. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was chained to the floor again with Raph rutting deep inside of me. Again waves of shame welled up in me when the feelings of him hitting my prostate with each thrust made me writhe in pleasure beneath him in the dream just like I had done in real life. I knew that my body was simply reacting naturally to the stimulation, but it still felt like my body was betraying me. I woke right as my brother finished his ride to find that my member was hard and ready for action.

"Shit," I swore as I took myself in hand to jerk off, "This is so wrong. I'm going to kill Bishop if it is the last thing I do!"

I looked to my clock and saw that it was five in the morning. I slipped from bed and crept from the lair. I traveled mechanically for nearly an hour before making it to my destination. Sighing, I knocked hard and waited.

"Leonardo?" Leatherhead asked as he swung the door to his home open, "Whatever are you doing here at this hour?"

"I've come to ask you a favor," I answered feeling unsure, but hiding the fact from my fellow mutant.

"Come in," LH invited and I gratefully entered and sank into a chair, "What can I do for you, Leonardo?"

I sighed and then launched into the full story of what had happened to me under Bishop's possession. Leatherhead listened attentively with a look of dawning horror on his face.

"LH, I'm telling you all of this under strictest confidentiality," I stated, "My family can't know about _any_ of this."

"Leo, if what you are telling me is true, then your family is going to find out sooner or later," Leatherhead disagreed leaning forward.

"I know," I breathed softly before calming, "First, I need to know if Bishop is telling the truth. I came today to ask if you can confirm if I am actually pregnant. I am trying desperately to protect my little brother. I can take the memories of the rapes to my grave without Raph every knowing anything. None of this was his fault and I am hoping that Bishop was lying to torture me."

"Alright," LH acknowledged as he stood and led me to his lab, "You are right. No point in your family ever hearing the truth unless there is an actual pregnancy to be concerned about."

I spent a good hour being poked, prodded, and examined. I hid my discomfort the best I could since this felt too much like what Bishop's people had done to me. I flinched the most when I had to endure a large needle being pushed through a space between my scutes on my abdomen and LH withdrew some type of fluid. Finally, Leatherhead sat back and began to run my blood and urine samples through some tests. I watched avidly as he did the same on the fluid he had withdrawn from my abdomen

"Well?" I asked the mutant alligator as he leaned back in his desk chair about thirty minutes later.

"Leonardo, you…you are a little over two weeks along in your pregnancy," LH gently said as I fell back on the examination table in shock, "Bishop must have operated on you at some point since it looks like you have a type of temporary womb in your abdomen that allowed for your brother's…um…seed to fertilize the ovum before it sealed itself off for your child's development. I'm sorry."

I shook as I sat back up on the examination table. I knew that Bishop had been telling the truth, but I had kind of hoped that it was all a lie.

"Ovum?" I finally asked, "I am male. Does that mean that the egg was implanted in me so that the baby is simply developing in me?"

"No," LH denied, "I was able to get a sample of the amniotic fluid in the womb. The baby has your DNA as well. I believe that Bishop created an ovum using your actual, genetic code. Your baby is a mixture of both you and Raphael."

I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep calming breath. It had been true. I had been bred with my brother.

"Leonardo?" Leatherhead asked as I snapped my attention back to him, "Did…did you think of the possibility of terminating the pregnancy?"

"The thought did come to mind," I groaned as a headache started to throb, "I will not go that route. This baby is innocent in his or her conception. I will not do something that cowardly."

"Thank God," LH breathed as I blinked at him in confusion, "I would have assisted you with the abortion if you asked, but it was the _last_ thing I wanted to do."

I nodded my head as the headache grew stronger. This was too much too quick.

"Are you okay?" the mutant alligator asked as he observed me with narrowed eyes.

"Headache," I admitted, "I think it might have come on due to stress."

"I understand, but calm yourself since stress is not good for you in your condition. Leonardo, you will need to take several steps to prepare for your baby's development," Leatherhead began as I looked over at him, "First of all I will get you some prenatal vitamins that you will need to start taking immediately. You will need to eat a very balanced diet, but stay clear of caffeine, shellfish, alcohol, or raw fish."

"Okay. So no tea or sushi," I sighed, "That is going to send my family some red flags. Of all the complicated things I've dealt with in my life, this has got to be the weirdest and most complicated of all."

Leatherhead nodded as I breathed deeply to try and calm down so that the headache would go away.

"Also, stay clear of any medications," LH continued, "You don't want any foreign substances to interfere with your baby's growth. You will need to be careful with your training and get plenty of rest. I want you here once a week so that I can monitor your pregnancy."

"Fine, but keep this to yourself," I begged as I stood to leave, "How long before I begin to show?"

"Since you are a mutant it may vary, but I believe you will start showing around the fourth month," Leatherhead sighed out, "I think your pregnancy is meant to last about eight to nine months since Bishop made sure that this would be a live birth. I am sure that you already realize that the infant will have to be surgically removed when it is time. I will keep your secret, but you have to tell your family, Leonardo."

"I know," I groaned, "I just need some time to figure out how. I've got to get back home before it is discovered that I am gone."

"Leonardo, you may start feeling nauseous," LH offered, "That is normal during pregnancy."

I nodded and eased out the door with a half-hearted wave. My mind raced as I pondered all the new information that LH had shared with me. I nearly missed the footfalls, but looked up in time to see Raph skid around the corner looking panicked about halfway from the lair.

"Leo!" my brother cried out when he spotted me, "Where tha shell have ya been? We've all been worried sick."

"Ah," I breathed and decided to tell a half truth, "I was at Leatherhead's place."

Raph blinked at me in surprise and came up to walk beside me as he dialed Donnie's number to let him know that I had been found.

"Why ya go there?" Raph asked after he finished his call.

"I went to LH to speak with him about Bishop and what I had gone through," I admitted while mentally crossing my fingers, "I needed to have someone to talk with about everything that was not a family member."

"Ya still scared of me?" Raph asked with his eyes downcast and I stopped and jerked him around to face me.

"I am _not_ afraid of you, Raphael," I denied as my brother's amber eyes widened, "But I am not made out of unfeeling steel or stone and I won't lie to you and say that what happened to me during those five days was not a very trying time in my life. I needed to talk with someone who I didn't automatically assume would judge me."

"We'd never judge ya, Fearless," Raph growled before frowning when I chuckled.

"I know that here," I agreed as I pointed to my heart, but then I pointed to my head, "I just have to get my brain to understand that as well. I'm going to be seeing LH once a week to do some counseling sessions. I'll be fine in time."

I looked up when my brother snorted and shook his head.

"Damn, stubborn turtle," Raph grinned out as we continued to the lair, "Leave it ta ya ta set yaself up in some kind of schedule that helps ya improve. I swear ya addicted ta schedules and trainin'. Ya plannin' on lickin' Bishop's torture right out of ya system, ain't ya?"

I didn't answer, but offered my brother a small smile that made Raph beam for a second. It felt good to assuage his fears and I literally saw him relax before my eyes. I hid my growing unease as we walked into the lair. I hated the fact that I would have to upset my family sometime in the future by telling them the truth.

VWV

_Raph's Point of View:_

It had felt good ta see that Leo was determined ta fight tha shit that Bishop had done ta him. Fearless never ceased ta amaze me with his resilience and flexibility. I had been allowed ta tell Donnie and Mikey about tha setup our eldest brother had goin' with LH.

"That's great, Raph," Donnie had exclaimed when I spoke with both he and Mikey, "That means that Leo is wanting to get better. Our brother doesn't want to allow Bishop to win by causing him to have repercussions from the capture. I'm so glad that Leo took this step in his recovery."

"But why couldn't Leo just talk to us?" Mikey whined as he hovered close ta my side like tha kid always did when he felt unsure, "We could have listened to him. I would have done everything I could to make Leo feel better."

I put my arm around my baby bro and felt as tha smaller turtle sighed sadly. Mike hated when any of us were hurt or sick.

"Mikey, remember how it is hard for you to tell us your nightmares sometimes?" Donnie offered as our youngest nodded, "Leo is trying to protect us by not telling us everything that happened to him. He needs to speak with someone that he is not trying to shield so that he can get everything off of his chest."

We watched as Mikey processed everythin' that Donnie had said. Ya could practically see every emotion play over tha kid's face.

"Oh," Mikey acknowledged, "Is it because he thinks we can't know that it was really Raph that made some of those bruises on him?"

Donnie and I spluttered as we looked at our baby bro in shock.

"Wha…how…Mikey?" I gasped as my baby brother looked up at me innocently.

I couldn't believe it. How did tha little Squirt figure it out? Mikey was much more in tune with events than we realized.

"Raphie, would never have hurt anybody without something making him act that way and I know that Bishop must have done that to Raphael," our youngest bro continued, "Leo knows that, right?"

"Yeah, Knucklehead, Leo knows that," I offered as my baby brother relaxed, "When ya figure it out?"

"The day after Leo woke up," Mikey admitted, "I saw when you and Donnie were starting to get Leo used to you touching him again. I hate what Bishop did to you and Leo, Raphie! I hate that man so much!"

"Me too, Kid," I growled before calmin' and givin' my bro a noogie, "Can't hid anythin' from ya, can we?"

"I am _sneaky_ ninja," Mikey giggled as he hid behind Donnie and peeked out, "I see all and hear all. Be afraid. Bwa ha ha ha ha!"

Don and I chuckled and thought that eveythin' was finally headin' in a more normal direction, but three weeks later I started noticin' little things that seemed ta be off. First, I continued ta have tha dreams of Blue. I knew that tha turtle in my dreams name was Blue because it was tha only word that came ta me when I rode him. Did ya hear tha "him" part? Holy, fuckin' shell, I was dreamin' of havin' sex with a _male_ turtle. I had never had any fantasies that didn't involve a female so this was new grounds for me and I was pretty freaked.

I was also gettin' worried about my eldest brother. Leo's appetite seemed ta be off and even though he prepared healthy meals for himself, I noticed that it seemed a struggle for him ta eat tha food. He even stopped drinkin' tea. I ask, did you hear tha "stopped drinkin tea" part? Leo and tea was tha same as peanut butter and jelly. The two go together, but Leo seemed heavy inta water and milk lately. Milk? What tha shell? Leo always hated milk. When I asked him about it, Fearless said that he was tryin' ta branch out. Bullshit! Somethin' was up and I knew it for sure tha day that Casey and April showed up with our favorite sushi.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue**

This is an AU/Tcest/Mpreg story. Interested then read. Not your cup of tea. I can totally respect that, but pass my story by and don't get all preachy. To each their own.

I own nothing. Dammit to hell!

Chapter Three

_Raphael's Point of View:_

Over time I was gettin' worried about my eldest brother. Leo's appetite seemed ta be off and even though he prepared healthy meals for himself, I noticed that it seemed a struggle for him ta eat tha food. He even stopped drinkin' tea. I ask, did you hear tha "stopped drinkin tea" part? Leo and tea was tha same as peanut butter and jelly. The two go together, but Leo seemed heavy inta water and milk lately. Milk? What tha shell? Leo always hated milk. When I asked him about it, Fearless said that he was tryin' ta branch out. Bullshit! Somethin' was up and I knew it for sure tha day that Casey and April showed up with our favorite sushi.

"I'm good," Leo politely declined as he sipped from his glass of milk while we all gathered around tha kitchen table ta eat, "Thank you, but I've just eaten some rice and couldn't fit another bit of food within me."

I froze at Leo's statement. Big Brother loved sushi more than even pizza and Fearless truly loved pizza. Full? I had seen my eldest brother demolish two whole pizza pies and then attack a tray of sushi in tha past. What gives?

"My son, are you sure?" Master Splinter asked as he looked at Fearless in confusion, "Mr. Jones and Ms. O'Neal even got our favorite unagi rolls. You and I usually share these since we are the only ones that enjoy eel."

"Really, Sensei, I'm not hungry," Leo assured before turnin' ta Casey, "Are you eating, Casey? It would be nice if you finally gave sushi a fighting chance to win you over instead of sticking your nose in the air like a four year old. Did April finally bring you over to the sushi side of the force?"

We all chuckled at tha comment. Casey hated sushi with a passion and always stated that if fish was meant ta be eaten raw then God would have given him gills. I loved ta tease him whenever there was sushi about.

"No way in hell," Casey shuddered out as I grabbed up another roll with my chop sticks and stuffed it in my gob just ta gross him out, "Raw fish. Disgustin'!"

"It's delicious," Donnie denied as he placed another roll in his mouth as Casey made a grossed out face, "If you would just give it a try, you would see what you are missing."

"I ain't missin' anythin' worth missin'," Casey groaned as he pretended ta gag, "Oh, gross! Stop showin' me tha food in your mouth, Mikey. Ew!"

We all bantered back and forth for a while when I noticed that Leo seemed ta be lookin' a bit strained. I was just about ta say somethin' when Leo bolted from tha table and heaved inta tha kitchen sink. We all froze for a moment before standin' in alarm.

"Leo!" Donnie gasped as he hurried over and held Leo's mask tails back as our brother emptied his stomach once again inta tha sink, "Goodness. Relax and allow nature to take its course. Just let it all out, Bro."

Fearless nodded and shook as he gripped tha counter edge hard as I came up behind him ta make sure he continued ta have the strength ta stand. Everyone crowd around anxiously and watched as Leo tried ta get himself under control.

"I'm…s-sorry," Leo stammered out before he puked again for tha third time, "Sorry. Oh, shell. I'm so sorry."

"Nothin' ta be sorry for," I urged as Leo moaned softly as I reached and got a hold under each of his arms, "Can't help if ya sick, Fearless."

Mikey hurried back inta tha room and dragged a chair over so that Donnie and I could ease our big brother down. I smiled when MIkey draped a cool washcloth on Leo's neck ta help him feel better. Tha kid could be thoughtful when his family need him ta be.

"Leonardo, why did you not tell us that you were feeling ill?" Master Splinter demanded as Leo shook like a leaf, "Is that why you did not feel like eating?"

"No. Seriously, I really wasn't hungry since I was full. I felt fine until a few minutes ago," Fearless whispered as he hung his head, "It just hit me and I knew I wouldn't make it to the restroom. The nausea came on so quic…."

I jumped back in surprise when Leo stood and emptied his gut again inta tha sink in a whirlwind of motion. Leo was real sick and I was gettin' real scared.

VWV

_Leonardo's Point of View:_

I have never been so embarrassed in all my life. I had already experienced a couple of episodes of morning sickness, but the nausea had passed quickly and I was able to make it to the bathroom before anybody could see me. Now here I was vomiting in front of family and friends. It was the smell of the raw fish that was turning my stomach. I couldn't stay in here anymore. I needed out of this kitchen now.

"Bro?" Mikey asked as he stooped and picked up the washcloth that had fallen off of my neck when I got sick again, "Are you okay?"

I nodded before dry heaving a couple of times into the sink. This was flipping glorious. Get out. I had to get out of this room.

"Leo?" Donnie asked as I filled a cup full of tap water and rinsed my mouth and spat several times into the sink, "Are you alright now?"

"I must have a touch of the flu," I lied as my head spun and I took a couple of unsteady steps towards the door, "The smell of the sushi is making me sick. Could someone please help me to my room so I can lie down?"

"Sure, Fearless," Raph agreed as he led me towards the kitchen door with a strong grip on my shoulders, "Take it slow. Ya're really shakin' here."

"Sorry, Leo," April apologized as we walked past, "Casey and I didn't mean to bring something that would make you sick to your stomach."

"No," I denied as Raph supported my weakened frame, "This isn't your fault. I didn't know that I was getting sick and would usually fight Master Splinter over the unagi rolls. I am so sorry everyone. I didn't mean to upset the meal."

"Leo, don't be silly," Mikey blurted as he bounced in place anxiously, "Nobody wants to throw up. It sucks! This is nobody's fault. Shoo! Get away from the smell that is making you sick to your stomach."

I felt too tired to answer and simply nodded my head as Raph led me back to my bedroom. It felt good to slip into my cool sheets and close my eyes for a moment. I looked up again when Donnie entered the room with a glass of water and some pills.

"No fever," Donnie hummed as he felt my forehead and handed me the pills and water, "Take these. The meds will help with the nausea."

I panicked for a moment. My baby couldn't handle me taking medicine so I used my training to hide the fact that I wasn't really swallowing the pills. I saw Raph studying me with narrowed eyes, but I took a large gulp of water to make a show of "getting the pills down."

"Close your eyes and breathe deeply," Donnie instructed as I nodded and did as he asked, "Just relax, Leo."

I hummed tiredly as I breathed slowly and waited for the nausea to clear. I hated to vomit. Purging took a lot out of your whole system and was just disgusting and gross, but eventually my stomach began to calm.

"I'm going to get some sleep," I stated as my shaking finally settled down, "You guys go back out and spend some time with Casey and April. I'll be fine."

"I'll stay, thank you," Donnie smirked out as I looked up irritably before sighing blissfully when he placed a cool cloth on my forehead, "I'll stay until you fall asleep just in case you have another attack of nausea."

I nodded and closed my eyes. The baby's development was taking a lot out of me and I hoped to God that I wouldn't have another episode as strong as this again.

"You better be worth all of this, Little One," I thought to the baby as I drifted to sleep.

VWV

_Raphael's Point of View:_

Donnie urged me ta leave him ta watch over Leo. I agreed and left, but I didn't like tha pallor of my oldest bro's face. I also had a sneakin' suspicion that Leo had pulled a fast one. For some reason Fearless hadn't taken those pills that Donnie had given him for nausea. I couldn't prove it, but I knew Leo had pulled a slight of hand.

"Leo goin' ta be okay?" Casey asked as he and April got ready ta leave.

"Sure," I agreed, "We all get a stomach virus every now and again. I guess tha bug jumped up and bit Fearless this time."

"Tell Leo that we hope he feels better," April called as she and Casey left, "Bye, Guys."

Mikey and I exchanged looks and frowned. Tha whole thin' just felt odd. Donnie came from our brother's room about an hour later and let us know that Fearless was asleep and seemed ta be feelin' better since his sleep was peaceful.

"Still doesn't have a fever," Don informed us as Master Splinter listened in, "I'm not so sure if this is the flu or just a regular, stomach virus."

"Leo spewed a lot for a regular, stomach virus," Mikey said as Sensei choked up.

"Manners, Michelangelo!" Father snapped as Don and I exchanged smirks at our baby brother's plight, "Leonardo has never really been susceptible for stomach viruses in the past, Donatello."

"I know," Donnie agreed, "But he has just recently recovered from his ordeal with Bishop. It has only been five weeks and I am sure Leo's system is still weakened. I will do a full physical on him in the morning."

"I think that would be a most appropriate plan," Master Splinter said as he stood, "Let us sleep. It is late."

We all went ta bed and I once again dreamed of my mate Blue. I don't know how I knew that Blue was my mate, but he was mine and I had finally come ta tha realization that I was very attracted ta tha turtle in my dreams. It irritated me that I couldn't focus on Blue's face. Tha dreams always started with me slidin' deep inta my mate as Blue groaned and writhed beneath me on a pile of cushions. As I rocked inta my mate, I always wanted for Blue ta wrap his arms around me in these dream, but his arms always remained on tha floor on each side of his head. I had begun ta notice that Blue's mouth seemed ta be mouthin' words, but I couldn't hear him. I also found Blue's scent ta be enticin', but for tha life of me, tha scent seemed familiar and I couldn't place it.

"God, Blue," I thought as I ground inta my mate, "Ya feel fuckin' amazin'. Ya so tight."

I grunted in time with each thrust until I finally emptied inta Blue and woke up once again realizin' that I had spent my seed all over my lower plastron. I groaned irritably and stood ta grab tha cleanin' supplies that I hid in my closet for these dreams. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was 4:00 in tha mornin', but a noise from tha hall made me look up in curiosity. I followed tha sound and found Leo leanin' over tha commode as he dry heaved inta tha bowl. My brother looked up at me with his bare face before leanin' his head against tha edge of tha toilet miserably.

"Damn, Leo," I acknowledged as I stooped down next ta him, "Ya look like shit."

"I feel like shit," Fearless croaked as he looked back up at me before leanin' back over tha toilet and throwin' up, "Why won't this stop? I have nothing left in my stomach."

I jumped when Donnie glided inta tha room with a glass of water and looked inta tha toilet.

"You're throwing up the lining of your stomach," Donnie grumbled as he handed Leo tha glass of water so he could rinse his mouth out while I flushed tha toilet, "I'll get you some more nausea medicine."

"I can't keep the pills down," Leo sighed as he leaned back against me and I felt tha tremors runnin' through his body, "What else can I take that may help?"

"Peppermint," a voice said from tha door and we looked ta see Mikey standin' there, "Master Splinter always makes me drink peppermint water when I feel sick to my stomach. It really helps."

Donnie nodded with a smile.

"I forgot about that," the purple-banded turtle agreed, "Raph, you and Mikey help Leo back to his room and I'll go make the peppermint water."

Leo tried ta walk, but his feet were too unsteady so I ended up scoopin' him up and carryin' him back ta his room with Mikey followin' behind us.

"I hate this," Fearless groaned as I sat him down while he eased down on his pillow and Mikey and I tucked him under his covers.

"We all hate being sick," I reminded before thinkin' for a moment, "But ya have really always hated ta be sick more, haven't ya? What's that about, Fearless? Do ya think ya always got ta be in control?"

Leo growled grumpily and covered his eyes with his arm. Mikey looked anxious as he watched tha usually calm turtle lay so pale on his pillows.

"Drink this, Leo," Donnie urged as he rushed inta tha room, "Just sip it slowly."

We all watched as Leo sat up and began ta drink tha peppermint water bit by bit. Mikey pulled over Leo's wastebasket just in case, but our bro seemed ta be handlin' tha liquid pretty good.

"You don't have to all be in here," Leo reminded as he blushed, "I've been sick before. I'll be fine."

I smirked as Leo looked away uncomfortably. Bro was one of tha biggest worriers that I've ever known, but let us worry about him and he was all "it's no big deal."

"Well, it seems that Mikey had a good idea for once," Donnie smiled as Mikey yelled out "Hey!" and Leo chuckled, "How does your stomach feel now?"

"Much better," Leo sighed as he finished tha water, "May I please have some more?"

I snatched tha glass and walked ta tha kitchen ta mix another batch. It felt good ta do somethin' that could help Fearless feel better. I walked inta tha room ta see Donnie arguin' with Leo.

"I have a stomach bug," my oldest bro snapped as he leaned weakly against his pillow, "I don't need a physical, Don."

Leo reached for his cup and I handed it ta him as I saw Donnie suck in a deep breath.

"I still want to have a look at you," Donnie insisted, "What if this is something left over from when Bishop took you?"

"I would have gotten sick a lot sooner than five weeks later," Leo soothed as he sipped his water, "Look I'm keeping this down now. I just need to sleep this out of my system."

Donnie looked at Fearless intently before reluctantly noddin'. I opened my mouth ta argue, but Fearless put up a pacifying hand.

"If I am not better in a couple of days then I will allow a physical, alright?" Leo stated as he looked at all of us intently.

"I don't like that idea," Donnie admitted as Leo rolled his eyes.

"I understand, but I'm fine so that is what is going to be," Leo drily moaned, "Get out of here. I'm tired and need some privacy."

"Aw," Mikey whined with a teasin' glint in his eyes, "You mean we can't have a slumber party? Not fair, Leo."

Donnie and I burst inta laughter when a pillow slapped Mikey perfectly in tha face as Leo turned away grumpily.

"Leo…" Donnie began before our older brother waved him inta silence.

"I will allow a physical if I don't get better," Leo sighed, "I promise."

"Agreed," I groused as I folded my arms and met Fearless' eyes with an intense stare, "And if ya fight it then I will haul ya inta Donnie's lab over my shoulder."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Blue**

This is an AU/Tcest/Mpreg story. Interested then read. Not your cup of tea. I can totally respect that, but pass my story by and don't get all preachy. To each their own.

I own nothing. Dammit to hell!

Chapter Four

_Raphael's Point of View:_

"Leo…" Donnie began before our older brother waved him inta silence.

"I will allow a physical if I don't get better," Leo sighed, "I promise."

"Agreed," I groused as I folded my arms and met Fearless' eyes with an intense stare, "And if ya fight it then I will haul ya inta Donnie's lab over my shoulder."

VWV

_Leonardo's Point of View:_

I looked up at Raph knowing that he meant business.

"I've already given my word," I blurted feeling a bit irritated, "I don't need anyone making my decisions for me, thank you very much. What makes you think that I wouldn't go to Donnie if I needed him?"

"Might I remind you about the kama wound that you allowed to get infected when you didn't say anything about needing medical attention," Donnie drily stated as I glared.

"And the illness that you hid that nearly gave us all a heart attack two years ago," Mikey grumbled.

"As well as all tha other illnesses and injuries ya've had over tha years that ya always said was 'fine,' but turned out ta be important," Raph grunted, "I will force ya inta tha lab if ya're not better in two days. Period. End of story. Got me?"

Sighing, I then groaned softly. My brothers were right. I did tend to downplay what I was going through to shield them from worry and, dammit all, if I wasn't still doing the same over my pregnancy. I nodded my head to Raph as I finished my second glass of peppermint water. This stuff was a Godsend. My stomach was feeling much better now.

"Go back to sleep," Donnie ordered as my eyelids grew heavier.

"Gotcha," I sighed as I closed my eyes, "Goodnight, Guys. Thanks for staying with me and helping me feel better.

I heard my brothers leave the room after wishing me a goodnight, but I was surprised to feel my bed dip and I looked up to see Raph sitting beside me.

"What are you doing?" I asked feeling unsure.

"I'm stayin' with ya until I know that stinky stuff worked," Raph grunted as he settled himself more comfortably, "Sleep, Fearless."

"I don't need a babysitter," I reminded as Raph chuckled.

"I know," the hothead agreed, "But I will feel better knowin' that ya were able ta go back ta sleep without gettin' sick again. Let a little brother care for ya for a change. Ya've watched over my sleep when I have been ill in tha past."

"Raph," I whined, "Go to bed."

"Leo," Raph mimicked using my previous tone, "Make me."

I glared half-heartedly before rolling over on my side.

"So stubborn, Fearless," Raph whispered, "Go ta sleep."

I hummed tiredly and began to drift off. Raph shocked me again by rubbing the back of my shell. It felt good and I eased into a calming sleep. I began to dream about Raph and I again, but for the first time the dream was not about the rapes. I was surprised by the fact that my brother was kissing me and the kisses were soft and insistent. When Raph had been drugged, his mindset was on copulation only. There hadn't been anything more than him grunting and rutting between my legs until he spent himself, but in this dream Raph was gentle and the sex was arousing.

"Blue," Dream-Raph whispered as he finished within me, "My Blue."

I gasped awake and discovered that I was alone and it was late in the morning.

"Thank God," I thought as I again had to take my hardened member into hand and jerk myself into completion.

I cleansed myself and lay back on the bed. I was confused. I knew that my body had felt pleasure when Raph had taken me during our captivity, but I hadn't wanted the copulation and I felt ashamed with my body's reaction. In the dream, I had felt different. Raph's touches had been exciting and I had yearned for more. What the shell? Realization dawned on me and I growled angrily at what I had discovered.

"It's _you_, isn't it?" I snarled down to my belly, "You're making me horny, aren't you? Give me a break already. There is no way that I could actually be attracted to my little brother. Stop torturing me. I should have known you're related to Raphael, Imp. He likes to drive me crazy and you are taking _right_ after him."

Grumbling, I stood and went to the bathroom to have a nice shower. The warm water soothed my aching muscles and when I exited the bathroom I felt more like myself again. Mikey popped up beside me when I walked into the living room and beamed.

"You look better," my little brother chirped happily.

"Feel better too," I admitted as I started towards the lair door.

"Fearless, where ya headed?" Raph demanded as he loomed in the kitchen doorway, "Ya can't leave yet. Ya've just been ill."

"I have my meeting with LH," I reminded, "I feel fine and Mikey can tag along as long as he doesn't mind waiting outside."

Mikey perked up and Raph looked appeased. I waved and exited with Mikey walking beside me.

"I'll bring my board," my little brother cheered as he grabbed his skateboard from outside the lair, "LH's end of the sewer has some gnarly areas to do tricks. Are you sure that you feel well enough to go to Leatherhead's place? His home is a decent walk."

"I feel perfectly fine now," I grinned out as Mikey bounced beside me, "Whatever made me sick must be out of my system. I'm going to hold off on eating anything for an hour or two just to make sure, but I think that I'm good."

"Not too tired from being up too late?" Mikey asked.

"Surprisingly, no," I answered as we started down the tunnel, "If fact, I'm in a pleasant mood and feel pretty good. Let's go, Mikey, I don't want to be late for my appointment with LH."

My baby brother and I walked to Leatherhead's home and I enjoyed the orange-banded turtle's sunny chatter. Mikey agreed to keep his shell cell on so that I could contact him when I was ready to go home once we reached the mutant alligator's home. LH let me in and I described the nausea that I had been experiencing as we walked to the lab.

"I have never been so embarrassed in all my life," I spat irritably.

"Leo, you are pregnant," LH stated as I sighed, "It is…well. I was going to say 'normal,' but you being pregnant is out of the ordinary so I'll simply say that this is a symptom of pregnancy that you will have to learn to deal with for a short time."

"_Ugh_," I moaned, "Isn't there anything I can do to keep from allowing this to happen in the future? A medicine or something that won't hurt my baby?"

"I have a special tea here that I mixed for you," Leatherhead offered, "This is caffeine-free and has natural ingredients that should help you with the nausea. Hold off on the milk for a little bit. Dairy can sometimes make morning sickness worse."

"What?" I sighed, "You mean all the time I've been drinking milk to give the baby extra calcium, the stuff was making me sick? I hate milk and drank it for the baby."

"Drinking milk is very good for the baby, but dairy is problematic during the morning sickness phase of a pregnancy," LH described as I listened, "I am going to give you some calcium supplements for the development of your child until you can handle drinking milk again without problems. You have been following the diet that I prescribed?"

"Yes," I agreed, "However, there are times that I am ravenous and times that I don't feel like eating. Is that normal?"

"During the first trimester, yes," Leatherhead agreed, "A lot of expectant…um…individuals will actually lose a little weight instead of gaining due to the nausea and body adjusting to carrying a child. Hop up on the table, Leo."

I did as LH asked and then laid back on the examination table to allow Leatherhead to check on the status of the baby. I watched as my friends pressed on my plastron above my stomach and hummed as he drew my blood. I still hated the feeling of being so exposed enduring the examination, but the mutant alligator was always gentle and did everything quickly.

"You and the baby are both doing well, Leonardo," LH stated as he handed me the tea and some more prenatal vitamins afterwards, "I am in the process of repairing a more advanced, ultrasound machine so I'll be able to see your baby better at that time. You have lost a little weight, but like I said before, that is normal at first so I want you to try and get some more food in your system."

"I'll do my best," I promised and called Mikey to let him know that I was ready to go back to the lair after thanking Leatherhead once again for all his help.

I waited outside LH's place and marveled at how I had been happy to know that my baby was doing well. It seemed that I was becoming accustomed to the idea that I was going to be a father soon. How weird was that?

"Little Imp, you've wormed your way into my heart just like your sire," I smirked to myself as I rested a hand on my belly for a moment, "Brat."

I looked up and dropped my hand quickly as Mikey rolled up on his skateboard.

"How'd it go with your counseling session?" my little brother asked as he skidded to a stop before me.

"Went fine," I lied as Mikey glowed for a second as I offered him a grin.

"So Raphie doesn't make you all nervous anymore?" Mike questioned as I looked over at him in surprise.

"Mikey, I wasn't uncomfortable with Raphael," I denied.

"Yes, you were," Mikey sighed unhappily, "Bishop made you feel bad around Raphie and I hate that Jerk for doing that to you. It made both you and Raphie sad."

"Raph was sad?" I inquired as Mikey nodded at my question, "I don't like that Bishop did that to Raph and I either, Baby Brother, but know that I am not nervous or uncomfortable around our brother anymore. LH has really helped my silly mind to get over Bishop's conditioning."

"Conditioning?" Mikey echoed in confusion.

"It means that Bishop tried to get my mind to see Raph as an enemy or…um…predator," I explained as Mikey looked at me in horror, "I knew in my heart that Raph was not either of those titles, but I had to ask LH for help in re-conditioning my mind to realize that Raph was not going to harm me. I'm past that now and if I continue to work with Leatherhead, it will never be an issue again."

"Really?" Mikey demanded looking upset.

"I promise," I agreed as my little brother relaxed, "I don't see Raph as someone who would ever hurt me on purpose."

"That's right," Mikey cheered as I grinned, "We are all brothers and we would never hurt one another on purpose. We're family."

"How about if you cook some of your famous snicker-doodles when we get back to the lair?" I suggested as Mikey began to bounce happily again, "Fresh cookies sound delicious right now."

"Okay!" my baby brother bubbled as he hopped back up on his skateboard and began to roll beside me, "I'll even throw in a batch of oatmeal raisin for Sensei. Let's go."

I followed after my exuberant brother and felt terribly guilty. Was keeping the information from everyone hurting them? What was I going to do? The next few weeks I was able to hide most of my episodes of morning sickness. LH's tea really helped me a lot and then the peppermint water did the trick on other occasions. I felt changes happening to my stamina and knew that my baby was beginning to really use up my daily energy in his or her development.

I was over two months pregnant now and had been extremely careful during training. I was also beginning to panic. It was getting time to tell my family what was going on and I still didn't know how I was going to break the news. How do you tell your brother that you are going to have his child? Could this be any more complicated?

I was also confused. I had been having more and more dreams about Raphael. I didn't know if it was because my hormone levels were off because I was pregnant, but the dreams were vivid and I'm embarrassed to say enjoyable. However, what happened one night blew my damn mind. I had woken late in the night feeling very irritated at being hard after another one of my erotic dreams. Raph entered my room and I could tell by his eyes that my bro was sleepwalking. Raph seemed to be sniffing at the air when he turned and locked his unfocused eyes on me. I had sat up to call to him when Raph pulled me into a kiss that curled my toes. I was too shocked to say or do anything, but his tongue made me groan into his mouth.

"Raph?" I whispered when he released my mouth and rubbed up against my groin.

"Blue," Raph whispered back making my mouth drop open as he used the name he had called me under Bishop's influence.

My brother's touches were turning me on even worse and I stiffened for a moment before trying to pull away.

"No," Raph sighed as his hands ghosted over me before beginning to stroke my erection, "Mine."

I gasped at my brother's touches and before I knew it, he had me on my bed with his mouth working on my erection. I gritted my mouth shut and panted as Raph pleasured me in a way that I had never experienced before. I arched as I ejaculated into his mouth several moments later and then couldn't help a moan as he used his tongue to lube my entrance and stretch me. I should have fought him off, but what he was doing to me felt amazing and my body wanted this so bad.

"Shell. This can't be happening," I thought as Raph eased inside of me and began to buck his hips as my eyes rolled at the waves of pleasure that his movements were causing, "I'm _not_ enjoying this. I can't be."

Truth was that I was being driven wild with erotic pleasure as Raph teased and pumped into me good and hard as I wrapped myself around him in need. I bit down hard on my lip to keep from screaming and prayed that nobody could hear Raph's grunts before I was filled with his seed.

"Blue," Raph groaned as he pulled out of me and stroked my face with his eyes still out of focus, "My Blue."

I blinked away the spots from my vision and got my breathing back under control. This shouldn't have happened. Not again. I carefully stood on shaking legs and led my sleepwalking brother back to his room and tucked him back in his hammock.

"Never again," I promised myself as I walked back into my room, "That mustn't happen again."

VWV

_Raphael's Point of View:_

I was still havin' tha dreams about Blue. It got ta tha point that I really enjoyed goin' ta sleep at night. However, there was one night that really confused me. I had a very vivid dream of my mate and this time Blue was really participatin' and not just bein' passive in our love makin'. I woke up later in my room and could feel that I had gotten off, but there was no cum stainin' my plastron. I was confused. It was as if I had actually had sex, but that was impossible. Ya'd laugh ta know that I even looked at tha ceilin' to see if my seed had splattered up there but nothin'. Strange. What was even stranger is that I could have sworn I was covered in Blue's scent, but again that was impossible.

Everythin' remained quiet at home. Fearless seemed ta be a little more like his old self. He had even started drinkin' tea again, but this new stuff stank somethin' horrible. However, somethin' was on my brother's mind and it was givin' him fits. I could tell when he would space out when he thought nobody was lookin'. I knew my brother better than anybody and he was freaked. I waited two more weeks hopin' that he would confide in me or someone else, but he never did and I was done waitin' for tha stubborn turtle ta talk.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Blue**

This is an AU/Tcest/Mpreg story. Interested then read. Not your cup of tea. I can totally respect that, but pass my story by and don't get all preachy. To each their own.

I own nothing. Dammit to hell!

Chapter Five

_Raphael's Point of View:_

Everythin' remained quiet at home. Fearless seemed ta be a little more like his old self. He had even started drinkin' tea again, but this new stuff stank somethin' horrible. However, somethin' was on my brother's mind and it was givin' him fits. I could tell when he would space out when he thought nobody was lookin'. I knew my brother better than anybody and he was freaked. Leo was one of tha calmest turtles ya could meet so whatever was on his mind must be big. I hated ta see Fearless like this so I was determined ta see if I could get ta tha bottom of his issues.

At first, I had stayed close while Leo was spacin' out ta see if he would unburden himself ta me voluntarily. That tactic didn't fly, so then I started givin' little hints as he and I would speak together in hopes that he got tha clue that I was willin' ta listen, but nothin'. Finally, I tried tha "I've got a friend" approach.

"Hey, Leo," I called one afternoon as tha eldest straightened from his kata ta look up at me, "Can we talk? I need some advice."

"Sure," Fearless agreed even though he looked a little confused since I rarely ever went ta him for advice, "What's on your mind?"

"Well…um…I've got this friend, right?" I began feelin' a little unsure suddenly, "It seems that he is really upset about somethin' and I've been wantin' ta help, but I'm not sure how since he won't tell me what's wrong."

"Maybe what is wrong is something that is really private and your friend can't tell you," Leo suggested as I hummed thoughtfully at him, "Is this about the fight between Casey and April? You know that April forgave Casey, right?"

"What?" I blurted before calmin', "I ain't talkin' about Casey and I'm glad that April forgave him and everythin,' but this other friend of mine is certainly withholdin' somethin' from me. I don't like that he is so upset and I want ta help."

"Other friend?" Fearless questioned fixin' me with an intense stare, "What other friend? Have you been going topside and exposing yourself to someone we don't know. Raph, that's dangerous. We have set rules of human contact to keep us safe from discovery. Well?"

I dropped my head and growled angrily. Leave it ta Leo ta start tha whole "rules are made ta keep us safe" routine.

"Leo, tha friend I'm talkin' about we all know so set your mind at ease," I nearly snarled as my older brother calmed, "Now, what should I do ta make this friend confide in me?"

"Nothing," Leo admitted as I blinked in surprise, "Raph, whatever is going on with your 'friend' must be something he or she is trying to work through. You have to allow this person to figure out what is the best decision for them on their own. When he or she is ready to tell you, then they will confide in you. If you push too hard, your friend will feel judged and unsure. Is this about Mikey? He has been quiet lately. Is he upset?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. Leo was always lookin' out for us. Here I was tryin' ta get ta tha root of _his_ issues and here he was askin' about someone else.

"No, Fearless, Mikey's fine," I sighed as Leo visibly relaxed, "His allergies are actin' up again and our baby brother sounds like he swallowed helium when he speaks. Mike's been keepin' quiet because his voice makes me laugh right now."

"Oh," the other turtle said before lookin' concerned again, "Is he keeping his inhaler with him? Last time Mikey was having a lot of trouble breathing properly and it scared me to death. Excuse me, Raph."

I watched as Leo hurried ta tha dojo door in shock before he whirled back around ta look at me.

"Let it go right now with your 'friend,' Raph," Leo offered, "He or she knows that you are there for them if they need you. I'm sure that everything will be fine."

I nodded once and watched Leo trot out tha door callin' Mikey's name. I decided ta wait just a little bit ta see if Leo would finally open up. I waited two more weeks hopin' that he would confide in me or someone else, but he never did and I was done waitin' for tha stubborn turtle ta talk.

"What tha _shell_ is up with ya, Bro?" I finally demanded when he and I were sparrin' at trainin' as Donnie and Mikey watched from tha sidelines.

Leo froze for a moment as Mikey, Donnie, and Sensei looked over at us in confusion. I caught a momentary flash of fear fill my older brother's eyes and decided that it was time ta get ta tha root of Leo's problem. If Fearless' issues were causin' him ta be scared then it was important and needed ta be brought out inta tha open.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Leo denied as he stepped away from me, "Stop talking and start sparring."

"Dude, ya've been actin' weird. I ain't goin' ta spar with ya until we discuss what's up," I blurted as my older brother glared at me, "Somethin' has been botherin' ya for about a month and ya aren't eatin' like ya usually do."

"I have been trying to eat a healthier diet," Leo snapped, "We can't eat pizza forever like it won't cause us to develop health issues. I'm thinking of my future."

"Bullshit!" I growled, "Leo…Bro, it feels like ya are hidin' somethin' and whatever it is, it is somethin' that is upsettin' ya a lot."

"You're wrong," Leo gritted out as he looked away from me angrily, "Stay out of my business. I'm fine."

"My son, I too have noticed a change in you," Master Splinter interjected, "Leonardo, you have been losing a lot of focus lately which is not like you at all. You also seem to have lost some weight and you are not performing in training as you usually do. "

Leo looked a bit panicked and shook his head. I noticed Donnie frownin' thoughtfully as he observed our elder brother.

"I've worked hard at my training since I've recovered," Leo stated as he looked away again, "My focus was off at first after my time with Bishop, but I've got that under control now with LH's assistance. I don't understand what you are all talking about."

"Leonardo, you have been sparring on the defense side and never the offense," Sensei continued, "It is like you are protecting yourself. Perhaps we have been too hasty in easing you back into training after what you went through with Bishop."

"Don't…I don't want to hear that man's name brought up again!" Leo snarled as Father looked at the older turtle in surprise, "Bishop has _nothing_ to do with this!"

"Then what is tha problem," I snapped back as Leo continued ta back away, "How can we help ya if ya won't tell us what's botherin' ya?"

"Please tell us, Leo," Mikey begged as he stepped up beside our brother, "Remember when we walked to LH's together and I said that we are all family? Let us in so we can help you like family always does for one another. Donnie and I have noticed things that have changed about you too and the changes are confusing."

"I haven't changed!" Leo yelled as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"You have," Donnie disagreed, "Leo, I'm getting worried. We just want to help in any way that we can. Why won't you talk to us?"

"Please, Child," our father encouraged, "I sense that a great burden is on your shoulders. No one can carry the burden you are feeling without eventually cracking under the pressure. Free yourself from the weight and let us in."

"I'm fine," Leo whispered as he paled, "Let it go. I can take care of myself. I appreciate all of your offers, but I'm fine."

"No ya're _not_!" I screamed as Leo's eyes snapped up ta me in horror before he gagged violently and held his hand over his mouth as he ran out of tha room, "Oh, shell! Leo! Donnie, Leo's sick again! What in tha shell is goin' on?"

We all blinked at one another for a second before boltin' after Fearless and findin' him heavin' miserably inta tha toilet. I reached and pulled Leo's mask from his face so that he wouldn't need ta worry about tha ties gettin' in tha way. Donnie dropped down beside our oldest brother and gently stroked tha back of Fearless' neck as he hurled again and again inta tha commode. Leo seemed even worse than tha last time he got sick like this and it took forever before his vomitin' ended.

"Perhaps we pushed you too hard," Father sighed as Leo dry heaved a couple of times before shudderin' softly, "Breathe and calm yourself, Child."

"Leo," Mikey squeaked as he supported our brother from behind, "I've got you. It's okay now. Just try to relax."

"Don't try ta blame this on a virus this time, Leo," I frowned out as Donnie wiped our brother's face down with a wet towel, "Fearless, ya are really sick. Somethin' is wrong and ya've been hidin' it from us."

Leo leaned against Mikey and shook his head.

"No…n-no," Leo denied softly as he shook like a leaf, "Fine. I'm fine."

"We are doing a physical exam right now," Donnie nearly barked, "You are ill and I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

"No," Leo snarled as he stood suddenly and pushed out of tha bathroom, "I'm fine. Leave me alone!"

"My son, you are not," Master Splinter denied as he stepped in front of Fearless, "You will submit to a medical exam."

I was surprised when Leo turned defiant eyes on our father and shook his head violently. What in tha world? Leo never sassed Master Splinter. If Father asked him ta jump then Leo asked, "How high?" This wasn't good at all. Whatever was goin' on was hurtin' Leo real bad for him ta deny followin' Father's orders.

"No," Leo whispered as Donnie and I exchanged looks of surprise, "I'm sorry, Father. I won't. Just because we are family does not give anyone a right to decide for me what I am or am not going to do. Listen to me, Everyone. I. Am. Fine. I need all of you to back the shell off and leave me alone."

"Leo?" Mikey asked as he looked at our brother with frightened eyes, "Please? I'm scared, Big Brother."

"Oh, Mikey," Leo sighed before tensin' and lookin' away and shakin' his head in tha negative, "No. I'm fine."

"No. Ya. Are. Not," I gritted out, "Spill already. What's up, Leo? What's wrong?"

Fearless shook in place before turnin' his back on us and walkin' away. We all froze when Leo marched back out inta tha livin' room and sat on tha couch stiffly. I saw red. Damn, stubborn turtle. Everyone was tryin' ta help him and all Fearless did was act like a spoiled child.

"Ya are goin' ta submit ta an exam whether ya want ta or not! I told ya I'd carry ya inta Donnie's lab if needed and it seems like it is needed!" I yelled as I reached for my brother and found myself air born as I was flipped over tha couch and against tha wall.

VWV

_Leonardo's Point of View:_

My family stared at me in horror as Raph crumpled to the ground after I had thrown him into the wall. I had actually lashed out at my brother. My thoughts had been panicked fear for my baby so I had lashed out. Being manhandled could have damage my child. This was all a mess! What was I going to do? Was Raph okay? God! God! _God_! What had I done?

"Child," Father called as I began to gasp for air, "Calm yourself, Leonardo. Raphael, are you unharmed, my son?"

"Fine," Raph croaked as I shook harder, "Good one, Fearless. I didn't see that one comin'. Didn't know ya had it in ya."

"I…I…God," I stuttered as my red-banded brother sat up looking winded, "Don't touch me. I'm sick of touching and…and…don't _touch_ me. Forcing. A-always forcing. Don't want. I don't want it! I…I…_Raph_?"

"I'm good, Fearless," Raph softly stated as I looked at everyone wildly, "Calm down. I'm okay, Bro. No harm done."

I felt myself panicking and watched as Donnie held his arm out to keep anyone from getting close to me. It hurt to see the tears running down Mikey's face. This was all messed up. I had upset my family, but I had to keep them from discovering my secret. I _had_ to!

"No one is going to force you to do anything, Leo," Donnie urged softly as I looked at him with frightened eyes, "We are not Bishop. Everything is going to be alright. Just stay calm and we won't approach you without your permission, okay?"

I put my hands up to the sides of my head as everything I had been dealing with finally consumed me. I had been saying over and over again that I was "fine." The truth was that I wasn't fine at all. I was tired, sick, scared, and overwhelmed. I shook my head violently from side to side as my fears grew worse.

"Leo?" Mikey urged as I looked up at him, "Donnie's right, Bro. Everything is going to be alright."

Tears poured from my eyes as I realized that nothing was going to be alright. Our family was going to be ripped into pieces and it was all my fault.

"N-nothing will ever be alright again! _Nothing_!" I screamed as I shook in place, "Can't tell! I can't tell! Mustn't ever tell! Have to protect him! I can't _tell_!"

Donnie's, Mikey's, and Father's jaws dropped open at my outburst. I froze when Raph stood up with an intense look on his face and then I bolted out of the lair.

"Fearless! Fearless, _wait_!" I heard my red-masked brother call out, but I continued to run as if the devil was on my trail, "Mikey! Try ta catch up ta, Leo."

"On it!" I heard my baby brother shout and I pushed harder since Mikey's speed was a force to be reckoned with, "Leo! Hold up, Big Brother! Wait for me!"

I heard everyone screaming behind me, but I somehow kept ahead of my family until their voices began to grow softer with each pounding step as I evaded their efforts to catch up to me. I ran like the wind had lent me its strength and I left my brothers behind me as I hid my trail with expert precision. My stomach began to cramp terribly and even in my panic, I knew where to go.

"Leatherhead!" I called as I banged on his door, "LH! LH, help me please! God, LH! Please be home!"

I sobbed into a fist as my stomach let me know that something was wrong. It hurt so bad. What was I going to do? I gasped when LH's door swung open.

"Leonardo?"' the mutant alligator asked as he stepped out the door before seeing my state and ushering me inside, "What has happened?"

"Baby," I gasped in pain as I held my cramping stomach, "Hurts! Don't tell them I'm here! LH, my baby! It _hurts_!"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Blue**

This is an AU/Tcest/Mpreg story. Interested then read. Not your cup of tea. I can totally respect that, but pass my story by and don't get all preachy. To each their own.

I own nothing. Dammit to hell!

Chapter Six

_Leonardo's Point of View:_

I heard everyone screaming behind me, but I somehow kept ahead of my family until their voices began to grow softer with each pounding step as I evaded their efforts to catch up to me. I ran like the wind had lent me its strength and I left my brothers behind me as I hid my trail with expert precision. My stomach began to cramp terribly and even in my panic, I knew where to go.

"Leatherhead!" I called as I banged on his door, "LH! LH, help me please! God, LH! Please be home!"

I sobbed into a fist as my stomach let me know that something was wrong. It hurt so bad. What was I going to do? I gasped when LH's door swung open.

"Leonardo?"' the mutant alligator asked as he stepped out the door before seeing my state and ushering me inside, "What has happened?"

"Baby," I gasped in pain as I held my cramping stomach, "Hurts! Don't tell them I'm here! LH, my baby! It _hurts_!"

"Leonardo, calm down," LH ordered as he reached for me.

"Hurts," I gritted out, "God, it hurts."

I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew I was waking up in a bed with Leatherhead watching over me. I shifted under the covers and then gasped as I remembered what had occurred. Looking up at my friend in a panic, I went to rise, but the mutant alligator pushed me gently back down to my pillow.

"The baby is fine," LH assured me as I opened my mouth, "Keep still. You and your child were in a lot of distress. No more running like that. You might have miscarried and I do not know if your body can survive that."

"Okay," I sighed as the panic ebbed away in my system, "So my baby is okay? Just like you said, I didn't lose the baby, right?"

"He or she is very strong and held on," Leatherhead soothed me as I nodded thankfully as tears sprang to my eyes, "Be at peace, Leonardo. Right now the baby cannot take you stressing out anymore today."

Nodding, I breathed deeply to calm myself. I felt a bit ashamed of my flight from the lair. I endangered the life of my child. That was foolish and selfish on my part. The baby could not defend himself or herself and it was my responsibility to keep the infant safe. I had to be a more responsible parent from now on.

"Don't let this upset you, but your family has been by to see if you were here," LH admitted as I looked back up at him, "They are very worried and I felt very bad having to lie to them. What has happened that caused you to hide from them, Leonardo? This is not like you."

I sighed and closed my eyes for a second. I then explained the whole story to my friend.

"Leo, you can't protect them forever," Leatherhead breathed as I shook while he assisted me in leaning up by adding a few more pillows behind my back, "You are going to need your family close to you as the baby develops. Plus, Raphael has the right to know about his impending fatherhood. Your baby has _two_ parents."

"I'm sorry to place you in this situation," I sniffled as tears formed and fell, "I'm going to go back. I'll tell them the truth, but I've been so scared. I-I've tried to do the right thing, but I'm afraid that this will destroy my family. What if they reject Raph for what he did? What if they reject _me_ because I wouldn't get an abortion? I won't let anyone hurt my baby, LH."

"None of that will ever happen. Not with _your_ family," LH soothed as he placed his large hand on my shoulder, "Your family will rally just like always. None of this is your fault and none of it is your brother's either. Bishop did this, but you will have a son or daughter soon who is an innocent in all of this and will need a family."

I shook and nodded as the tears kept coming. I knew that I was probably overly emotional due to hormones, but I felt out of sorts and terrified. Could it really be as simple as LH was making it out to be? Would my family be able to get past the fact that the child I carry was sired by our brother? How would this affect Raph? I wanted to believe that the mutant alligator was correct, but I was not sure at all if everything would ever be okay again. My poor baby. Would he or she be born in a world where humans would reject his or her existence for being different, but also the only other beings of his or her kind would hold him or her in low regards?

"Two weeks," Leatherhead said making me look up at him, "You will stay here to rest and strengthen. Then you and I will go and talk to your family together. I promise you, Leonardo, everything is going to be okay."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked even as I breathed deeply to keep the panic from filling me so that my baby wouldn't go into distress again.

"Because I've seen your family come out of _everything_ stronger through thick and thin no matter the cause," LH chuckled, "We'll talk with everyone together."

"Thank you," I whispered feeling a little calmer, "LH, you are a better friend than I deserve."

"You sell yourself short," Leatherhead denied, "Sleep. Your baby needs you to rest. Today has been overwhelming for both of you. Go back to sleep."

I nodded and watched as the mutant alligator left the room. I placed my hand on my stomach and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Imp," I thought to the child growing inside of me, "Daddy will look after you better. I promise. No more running. I love you, Baby. Daddy will keep you nice and safe from now on. Nothing will be allowed to upset you like this again if I can help it."

VWV

_Raphael's Point of View:_

Two weeks. Two fuckin' weeks our Leo has been missin'. I was furious. God damn, son of a bitch! I knew it! I knew that somethin' had been wrong. Leo had been absolutely terrified and had run as if from monsters. What tha shell had happened ta scare a turtle that was usually tha most calm among us?

"Where are ya, Fearless?" I thought as I trudged after Father and my brothers, "Leave us some sign ta find ya."

Leo's words kept runnin' through my head over and over again. Tha words bothered me tha minute they had left my brother's lips.

"_N-nothing will ever be alright again! Nothing! Can't tell! I can't tell! Mustn't ever tell! Have to protect him! I can't tell!"_

He was protectin' me. I knew that tha "him" in his words was me. There was somethin' that happened that he was hidin' ta protect me and our family. It had ta be somethin' that happened when we had been captured by Bishop. What tha fuckin' shell had Bishop done that had made Leo feel like he couldn't confide in all of us?

We had all chased after Leo, but Fearless had evaded our every step. Mikey, Donnie, Father, and I continued ta look through tha sewers for Leo every day until late inta tha night. We were not givin' up on gettin' Fearless home again. Leo needed us right now and we needed ta know that he was safe so we could help our brother, but I was gettin' really frustrated.

"Fuck!" I swore for this was tha fourteenth day our brother had been gone while I stared at Leo's mask raveled around my wrist as my family turned ta face me.

"Raphael, calm yourself," Master Splinter ordered, "Getting upset will not help us find your brother."

"We will find him right?" Mikey sniffled as he looked between us, "Father, you said that you sensed that he was still down here, right?"

"Of course," Father soothed as Donnie and I moved ta comfort our baby brother, "Leo is here somewhere. Even in distress, Leonardo has remained close. We will find him."

Mikey nodded and we continued lookin' until early evening. We had developed a bit of a schedule in our search for Fearless. Eat breakfast, search until hungry, come back ta eat lunch, search again, have dinner, search until bedtime and then repeat tha next day. Tha four of us headed back ta tha lair and were shocked ta see tha door open a crack.

"Leo?" Mikey gasped and we charged inside and stopped as Leatherhead turned ta us givin' tha shushin' motion.

I craned my neck around tha mutant alligator and saw Leo sleepin' under one of his favorite blankets in my chair. Donnie had refurbished a recliner for me several years ago as a Christmas present and everyone enjoyed leanin' back with their feet up ta watch tv every now and again. My older brother looked worn and almost frail against tha pillow he had underneath his head and it didn't miss my attention that tha blanket he was usin' was one he tended ta grab when he was sick or upset. I frowned at tha dark circles beneath his mask-less eyes and wanted ta curse some more. Leo was still sick and it looked like tha illness was wearin' him down.

"LH?" Donnie asked as we continued drinkin' in tha sight of our brother.

"Let us go into the kitchen," LH urged in a whisper, "Let your brother sleep until he wakes on his own. He needs the sleep in his condition."

I grabbed tha mutant and dragged him inta tha kitchen as my family followed with wide eyes at what I was doin'.

"What condition?" I snapped as quietly as possible, "What do ya know? What's wrong with my brother?"

"That is why I brought Leo back," Leatherhead soothed as we all stiffened, "This is Leo's story to share with you. I cannot break his confidence."

"'Brought Leo _back_?'" Donnie hissed, "So Leo was with you the whole time and you said _nothing_? Do you know how _worried_ we have been? How could you? I've been imagining the worst scenarios and really feared that Leo might become desperate enough to attempt suicide. I ask again, how _could_ you?"

"Uncool, Dude," Mikey gritted out as he continued watchin' Leo from tha kitchen doorway, "We've been really _scared_, LH."

"Friend, I am conflicted with my emotions presently," Master Splinter admitted, "I am glad that my son had you to turn to with whatever has him so upset, but to allow us to worry for Leonardo's wellbeing upsets me greatly."

"I have been trying to get Leonardo to share his story with you for nearly three months," LH sighed as he sat at tha kitchen table as we all startled at hearin' how long Leo had been keepin' his secret, "The information will not be easy for you to hear, but you must listen to me. Leonardo has been terrified and in his condition it is not good for him to be upset. If you care for his health then you must approach him gently and be very understanding."

Condition? What tha shell? I craned my neck again and took in tha sight of my brother. Leo looked like he hadn't slept in days or had just come from a long, hard battle. His strange illness! Panicked thoughts filled my head.

"Is…is he dyin'?" I choked out as my family froze and looked horrified.

"No!" Leatherhead quickly assured as we relaxed, "But he is very delicate in both mind and body right now so let him take the lead. Do not force him or he will panic again. He is still feeling the repercussions of his flight to me from last time, okay?"

I nodded tersely and went back inta tha livin' room and sat on tha couch ta wait for Fearless ta wake. I knew that eventually my family joined me, but I only had eyes for Leo as I watched him breathe in and out as he slept. My protective instincts were out in full force and they were all centered around Fearless. Eventually, after about an hour, Leo began ta stir and we all watched as his eyes fluttered open while LH bent over him and reassured him that he was safely home again.

"Hello," Leo greeted us as LH pushed tha recliner up a little so that my bro could see us better.

"Hello, my son," Father echoed before hurryin' over ta hug our brother, "I have been so worried, Leonardo. We all have."

"I'm sorry," Leo breathed so softly as he looked over Sensei's shoulder and locked eyes with each of us, "I-I shouldn't have run off like that. I acted like a child and…."

"You acted like someone traumatized," Donnie insisted as he interrupted our brother, "Leo, something was done to you and we pushed too hard in our attempts to help. I'm so sorry that we caused you such distress. When you are ready, please help us understand what is going on. We love you and will never judge you."

I flinched when Leo closed his eyes with a pained expression on his face as Father pulled a chair up beside him and held our brother's hand. LH nodded at us from behind Fearless as we waited patiently until Leo was ready ta begin talkin'.

"I-I should be talking to Raph in private first," Leo finally choked out as he looked towards me with tha saddest, damn eyes, "But I can't handle telling this story twice. F-forgive me, Raphael. I'm so sorry."

"Nothin' ta forgive," I assured as I noticed tha tremors runnin' through my bro, "Just calm down and talk when ya're ready."

Leo nodded as he closed his eyes again and breathed in deeply ta calm himself.

"Take everything slowly, Leonardo," LH instructed as Leo nodded again.

We waited some more, but Leo couldn't seem ta be able ta say his piece.

"Leo, this all started with our capture, didn't it?" I questioned as my older brother stiffened, "Start there, Fearless. Like I said before, just begin when ya are ready. We're here for ya, Bro."

"He…B-Bishop took Raph and I to that lab," Leo stuttered as he finally began ta talk and I tensed at tha name of that madman, "Raph was knocked out, b-but I was still conscious and…and…."

Master Splinter murmured reassurances ta Leo as he choked up again. What tha shell did Bishop do ta my bro and how was I involved?

"Breathe, Leonardo," LH warned and Fearless nodded once again.

"I was pl-placed on one of his tables and strapped down," Leo continued, "I-I was screaming for Raph, but then a mask was forced over my face and I began to drift even as I felt Bishop cutting into me…and…it hurt so b-bad."

"Kuso!" Master Splinter swore in rare anger as he tried ta soothe Leo by strokin' his arm, "Be calm, Child. It is okay. You are safe now and we will never allow that man near you again."

I clenched my jaw and fists as Donnie and Mikey looked sick. Fuckin' Bishop! Leo choked again before calmin' himself and lookin' back up.

"I woke up in a room filled with mattresses and cushions. I couldn't move because my hands were chained to the f-floor," Leo described as he looked towards a far wall, "I-I knew that something had been done to me. I was sore and weak."

"Did I _miss_ something?" Donnie demanded as he leaned forward urgently before he settled back as Father motioned him to silence, "I'm sorry, Leo. Please continue. I won't interrupt again."

Leo tried ta give Donnie a reassurin' smile, but the effect was lost since his expression and eyes looked so devastated. What had happened ta Leo durin' our captivity?

'The…the door opened and Raph was flung into the r-room," Leo started again, "S-something was wrong w-with him…he…_Shell_!"

We all hurt ta see tha tears runnin' down Leo's face. What had Bishop done ta me? What had happened ta upset my usually calm brother so bad?

"What happened, Child?" Father urged as Leo gripped his hand like a lifeline.

"Bishop had shot R-Raph up with some k-kind of drug," Leo continued, "He roared and t-threw himself at the door of the room like an animal. I called his n-name and then he turned to look at me and…and those eyes weren't Raph's."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Blue**

This is an AU/Tcest/Mpreg story. Interested then read. Not your cup of tea. I can totally respect that, but pass my story by and don't get all preachy. To each their own.

I own nothing. Dammit to hell!

Chapter Seven

_Raphael's Point of View:_

We all hurt ta see tha tears runnin' down Leo's face. What had Bishop done ta me? What had happened ta upset my usually calm brother so bad?

"What happened, Child?" Father urged as Leo gripped his hand like a lifeline.

"Bishop had shot R-Raph up with some k-kind of drug," Leo continued, "He roared and t-threw himself at the door like an animal. I called his n-name and then he turned to look at me and…and those eyes weren't Raph's."

"Wasn't Raphie's eyes?" Mikey echoed in confusion, "Leo, what do you mean? Did Bishop put a Raph clone into the room with you? Did you know that it was a clone because the eyes were a different color or something?"

"No…I…Raph…," Leo stuttered as he refused ta meet our eyes with his own before he finally focused back on our baby brother, "He…Raph…Mikey, this is so _hard_."

With a cry, Mikey flew and wrapped himself around our brother. Leo had never looked so lost before and we could all tell that retellin' this tale was killin' Leo inside. Donnie and I looked at one another helplessly as our baby brother soothed Leo with Father's help. My heart sank down inta my toes as a fear curled itself inta my stomach. This was more than me havin' beaten on Leo. Fearless wouldn't be this upset over a simple bit of violence even if it was his brother that did it.

"I-I'm okay now," Leo assured as Mikey slowly came back ta sit between Donnie and I as Master Splinter had ordered him ta do, "Thank you, Mikey. I needed that hug."

"I have plenty more to give whenever you need one," Mikey sniffled as Leo smiled gently over at tha youngest, "Please…Leo, please finish your story. What happened to you? What did Bishop do to you and Raphie?"

Leo looked down and then back up at us sadly. I watched as he flicked his eyes over ta me before lookin' away again.

"What did I do?" I asked as Leo's eyes snapped ta me fearfully, "Leo?"

"_You_ didn't do anything!" Leo wailed as he leaned up only ta be pushed gently back down by LH as I gasped at his emphatic tone, "Bishop caused this! It wasn't you! None of this was you! I hate him! I hate Bishop! It was that man that caused all of this!"

Donnie and I exchanged horrified looks as tha dots began ta line up. Mikey looked confused while I reigned in my anger and even Father looked livid at Leo's sufferin'. Tha impatient side of me wanted ta scream at Fearless ta just spit it out already, but tha rational side of me saw how hurt Leo really was emotionally. I had been right in what I had thought earlier. This was more than me havin' beat on Leo. I had done somethin' horrible that Leo was tryin' ta keep me from knowin' about. Leo was still protectin' me as ill as he was at tha moment.

"Breathe, Child," Sensei sighed as Leo continued ta shake horribly, "Tell us everything. Whatever happened was most assuredly caused by that man. None of us blame you or Raphael for anything so be at peace. Calm down."

Leo hiccupped in distress as he tried ta breathe deeply. This was a mess. I needed ta know tha whole truth because if I did what I was thinkin' I did, Fearless had every reason ta be as upset as he was at tha moment. I walked over and pulled up another chair on Leo's other side as he looked at me with a face full of pain.

"Tell me what Bishop did," I gently ordered, "I know he made me hurt ya, Leo. Tell me tha truth. What did Bishop make me do ta ya?"

"I can't," Leo whined as he shook even as he squeezed my hand tighter.

"Yes ya can," I offered as I rubbed my bro's hand gently, "Ya said it yaself, Bishop did all this. I was drugged so whatever happened, Bishop caused. Finish tha story, Leo. Tell me what happened durin' our time in that lab. Ya can do it, Fearless. Deep breath and let it all out."

My brother swallowed and shook, but again tha steel in his soul reasserted itself and he nodded at me. He opened and closed his mouth several times before closin' his eyes for a moment. I squeezed his hand in hopes of loanin' him some of my strength to say tha rest of tha story. Finally, Leo sighed before sittin' up a little straighter and fixin' me with a heartbroken gaze.

"You…you were so s-strong. I-I fought. I tried, but I w-was chained…and…and Bishop prepared me, but it still hurt the f-first time," Leo babbled in distress as all tha air was sucked from my lungs and tha images in my dreams began ta filter through my mind with more clarity.

Blue tryin' ta call out ta me. Blue askin' me ta stop as I enjoyed tha ride. Blue's arms immobile on tha floor because of tha shackles that held him down. Leo was Blue. I had _raped_ my brother. That fuckin' Bishop had drugged me and I had taken Leo without his consent! No! This couldn't be happenin'! I couldn't have, could I?

"I…what?" I forced out as Leo whimpered.

Rage swirled in me so strong that I wanted ta scream and destroy anythin' I could get my hands on, but tha shakin' hand in my grip centered me enough ta keep my emotions in check.

"LH said that Leo is fragile," I reminded myself, "Keep it together, Raph. Leo can't handle ya goin' off."

"It was my fault. I couldn't stop you," Leo urged as he curled in on himself while Sensei tried ta reassure him as Fearless turned his head ta look with pleadin' eyes at Master Splinter, "Father! It wasn't Raph's fault. It was _mine_. I was too weak. I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. Blame me. Don't blame our Raph for anything."

"Oh, shell," I breathed in horror as I tried ta pull up an actual memory of my time in captivity, but I only had fuzzy images that had surfaced in my dreams, "Oh, my God. _Leo_."

Donnie had his mouth covered with a hand as he held a weepin' Mikey in his other arm. I vaguely heard Master Splinter tryin' ta soothe Leo as he sobbed in despair. LH looked concerned that Leo was gettin' so upset. There was more ta this story.

"Leo, calm down," I urged as I squeezed his hand in mine while he looked at me tearfully, "Ya said it hurt 'tha first time.' How…how many times did I…did I rape ya, Leo?"

Leo's eyes locked on mine and I rubbed his palm reassuringly. Unbelievable, after everythin' that had been done ta Leo, he had worked so hard ta keep this from ever bein' found out. My brother had been tryin' ta keep this ta himself ta protect _me_. I had hurt Fearless and he was _still_ shieldin' me. I needed ta hear tha truth.

"I d-don't know," Leo admitted lookin' away, "We were locked in that r-room for three days and y-you took me repeatedly until the drug s-spent in your system right before our rescue. I'm so sorry, Raph. I had hoped that I'd never have to tell you the truth."

"Dear Lord," Donnie breathed as I had ta suck in several breaths ta get enough air in my lungs, "I didn't think to examine you down there. I missed the signs."

"God…Leo," I moaned as my brother looked at me in sorrow, "Leo, I'm so sorry. I…shell!"

I lowered my head in defeat only ta look back up in surprise when Leo placed a soothin' hand on my shoulder. Tha older turtle was lookin' at me with such compassion on his face. Leo wasn't blamin' me for anthin'. How in tha world could he have forgiven me like this?

"Leo, there is more goin' on here and we all need ta hear tha truth," I stated as Leo looked fearfully away from me, "What else happened? Ya've been so sick and I can see ya still are. LH told us that ya have a condition. What else did Bishop do ta ya?"

Leo choked again and Father and I continued ta reassure him until he could get his emotions under control.

"It's okay," I whispered as Leo began ta calm, "We're goin' ta get through everythin' together like our family always does. Tell us why ya've been so sick, Leo. What else did Bishop do ta ya? Ya can do it, Leo, tell us tha rest."

Leo lips trembled as he looked up at me before sighin' and noddin' at me.

"Bishop walked in on the last time we were…t-together to taunt me," Leo explained, "He…he…Oh. Oh! Leatherhead!"

LH barely got a wastebasket up in time for Leo ta hurl inta. I grimaced as I rubbed tha older turtle's shoulders as he emptied his stomach. Finally, Leo finished his vomitin' and leaned back in tha recliner lookin' pale and exhausted.

"Perhaps we should finish this later?" LH suggested as Father fussed over Leo, "I'm not sure that Leonardo can continue at the present moment. The stress of telling this story is making him get sick again."

"No," Leo breathed softly, "Raph's right. I need to tell everyone tha truth. I can't hide this any longer."

Hide? Hide what? What tha shell did that mother-fuckin' bastard do ta Leo? I again forced tha rage down ta keep from upsettin' Leo any worse than he already was.

"What did Bishop do?" I demanded as tha rage continued ta build within me even as I took Leo's hand back within my own, "Just tell us, Leo. What else did Bishop do?"

"B-Bishop told me that he wanted to study us from beginning t-to end," Leo sighed, "T-the drug he gave you was to make you lose control like an animal in h-heat."

"Heat?" I heard Donnie repeat as I turned back ta glance at him as tha purple-masked turtle's eyes widened.

I didn't like that look one bit. Donnie had figured out somethin' and by tha look on his face, it wasn't somethin' good.

"Hush, Donnie," I urged before turnin' back ta Leo, "So he made me go inta heat and I…did what I did ta ya. What else?"

"Bishop had done s-stuff to me so he could get y-you to…to…God! I-I can't say it," Leo broke down as tha tears poured from his eyes, "I'm sorry, Raph, I'm sorry! This is so hard and I'm so afraid that you will hate me! I-I can't handle this if you hate me!"

"Shh," I soothed as Leo shook harder, "It's okay. I will never, ever hate ya. Not now and not ever. Just take a deep breath and let it out. Ya can do it. Tell me what Bishop did ta ya that has made ya so sick, Leo. I'm right here and so is everyone else. Tell us tha truth."

"Okay," Leo agreed as he tried ta reel his emotions in, "B-Bishop drugged you to..to impregnate me and he knew the minute that I had conceived."

"What?!" I gasped as tha rest of our family looked horrified.

"I'm pregnant," Leo croaked out as tha tears continued down his face, "Bishop made sure that I would have a live b-birth so that he could dissect our b-baby. I found out right before we were r-rescued. I've been so scared. I didn't want to be the reason that our family was ripped apart. Don't blame Raph. Blame me for being so weak. It's not Raph's fault. Please don't h-hate Raph or my baby. I-I'm so sorry everyone."

Pandemonium broke out as everyone began talkin' at once. I stayed silent as I began ta put tha pieces together. Leo had tried ta protect me from tha truth. He hid tha pregnancy and must have gone ta Leatherhead ta get medical care for our baby. He had been livin' in fear with a secret that was tearin' him up inside. Fragments of words kept runnin' through my head.

"_Don't touch me. I'm sick of touching and…and…don't touch me. Forcing. A-always forcing. Don't want. I don't want it!"_

VWV

"_Leo is suffering from a mild case of PTSD. This is a disorder that occurs when a person goes through a traumatic event and has flashbacks."_

VWV

"_I've been analyzing the substance that I found in your blood and determined that it was some kind of compound that affected your hormone levels. I think what happened is your body began to act more like an aggressive animal."_

VWV

"_Leo is still protecting you and not because that is his way. Our brother's eyes panicked at the thought of you leaving. That wasn't hatred that was love for his brother. Leo will not heal if you throw yourself a pity party, Raph. You heard him. He needs all of us near."_

VWV

_Leo is trying to protect us by not telling us everything that happened to him. He needs to speak with someone that he is not trying to shield so that he can get everything off of his chest._

VWV

"_It was my fault. I couldn't stop you. Father! It wasn't Raph's fault. It was mine. I was too weak. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Blame me. Don't blame our Raph for anything."_

VWV

"_I once again dreamed of my mate Blue. I don't know how I knew that Blue was my mate, but he was mine and I had finally come ta realization that I was very attracted ta tha turtle in my dreams." _

VWV

"_I've been so scared. I didn't want to be the reason that our family was ripped apart. Don't blame Raph. Blame me for being so weak. It's not Raph's fault. Please don't h-hate Raph or my baby."_

VWV

"_But he is very delicate in both mind and body right now so let him take the lead."_

VWV

"Pregnant," I gasped within my mind, "I'm goin' ta be a father! Shell, I'm only eighteen years old and I'm goin' ta be a dad? I raped Leo and got him pregnant? What tha shell kind of animal am I that could do such a thin'? What was I goin' ta do now?"

I gasped again when a voice sounded from within me with amazin' clarity.

_Grow tha shell up, Asshole! Leo is tha one that has been dealin' with all of this alone and is carryin' your child! He has done all of this ta protect ya and tha baby! Remember who Leo is ta ya, Raphael. Tha dreams were not just memories. Ya had emotions that were real and pure. Remember those emotions and tha answers ta what ya need ta do will be easy ta come up with. _

I looked ta Leo as he continued shakin' and remembered that LH had said that he was in no condition ta be upset. He was pregnant with my child and I had a responsibility that was more important than self-pity and blame. Tha internal voice from within me was correct, I knew what I had ta do. Leo was too fragile right now and I'd be damned if he was goin' ta suffer any longer.

"Quiet!" I shouted as everythin' grew silent and I turned ta Leo and wiped tha tears from his cheeks, "Ya shouldn't have kept a secret like this, Blue, it was too much for ya to have ta deal with on your own. Ya are not weak and _nothin'_ is your fault. I can't believe how amazingly strong ya are ta have decided ta keep our baby and try ta deal with this all alone ta spare me from knowin' what happened. Thank ya for tellin' me tha truth."

"Blue?" Mikey questioned as Leo's eyes widened while I unraveled his mask from my wrist.

I didn't answer my little brother as I leaned over and tied Leo's mask back around his head and then tucked him more securely underneath his blanket.

"Do ya think we're goin' ta have a boy or a girl?" I asked Leo as he looked up at me in surprise before I turned ta our family, "Do one of ya have an issue with this?"

"My son?" Father questioned as he looked at me in confusion, "What are you asking us, Raphael?"

"I need ta know if ya guys have a problem with Leo carryin' our child," I continued, "Leo is not ta blame and neither am I, but I have a mate and baby ta protect now so I'll find Leo and I a new place ta live if ya got a problem with anythin'. Blue is not ta be upset anymore so say your piece now if ya've got some gripes, but ya better watch your words around my mate. I'll knock all of ya one if ya cause Leo anymore stress. Blue's been through enough for an entire lifetime and it ends _today_."

Everyone blinked at me includin' Leo. I noticed LH grinnin', but I ignored him as I studied tha faces of my shocked family.

"_Mate_?" Leo gasped.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Blue**

This is an AU/Tcest/Mpreg story. Interested then read. Not your cup of tea. I can totally respect that, but pass my story by and don't get all preachy. To each their own.

I own nothing. Dammit to hell!

Chapter Eight

_Raphael's Point of View:_

"Do ya think we're goin' ta have a boy or a girl?" I asked Leo as he looked up at me in surprise before I turned ta our family, "Do one of ya have an issue with this?"

"My son?" Father questioned as he looked at me in confusion, "What are you asking us, Raphael?"

"I need ta know if ya guys have a problem with Leo carryin' our child," I continued, "Leo is not ta blame and neither am I, but I have a mate and baby ta protect now so I'll find Leo and I a new place ta live if ya got a problem with anythin'. Blue is not ta be upset anymore so say your piece now if ya've got some gripes, but ya better watch your words around my mate. I'll knock all of ya one if ya cause Leo anymore stress. Blue's been through enough for an entire lifetime and it ends _today_."

Everyone blinked at me includin' Leo. I noticed LH grinnin', but I ignored him as I studied tha faces of my shocked family.

"_Mate_?" Leo gasped.

"Damn straight," I affirmed as I looked back down at him, "I ain't never goin' ta let anythin' hurt ya or our baby again. Ya and I, we're in this together and nobody is goin' ta touch ya again unless that is what ya want. Nobody and that includes me, ya understand, Blue?"

VWV

_Leonardo's Point of View:_

I leaned against my pillow in shock at Raph's words. Instead of blowing up in a rage or spiraling into a depression like I thought would happen, Raph was stepping up as my mate? What?

"Mate?" I repeated again.

"That's right, Blue, mate. Leo, everythin' is goin' ta be okay," Raph assured me before turning to our family, "Any problems? Speak up now because I ain't goin' ta listen ta any whinin' after today. What are your thoughts?"

"Where should we put the nursery?" Mikey chirped making me look at him in surprise, "I'm going to be the best uncle ever. You wait and see! I want to be called Uncle Mikester…no…Uncle Mimi. I like that! I'm going to be called Uncle Mimi and I will be the most loved uncle ever!"

"No way," Donnie whined as he placed his hands on his hips, "I'm going to be the most loved uncle, Mikey. I'll read the baby stories and build him or her toys."

"Well…I'll cook them yummies," Mikey declared as I listened in astonishment to my brothers, "Leo, I'm going to paint a mural in the baby's room just for you."

"Raphael and Leonardo will have to decide on a theme for the nursery first," Father hummed, "I get to be a grandfather. How exciting."

"Is that Leo's medical file?" Donnie demanded as he pointed to a folder in LH's hands, "Give it to me right _now_, Leatherhead. I need to make sure that you did all the proper tests so that I can know if my niece or nephew is developing properly. How can I be called a proper uncle if I don't start caring for the little one now? Leo, I hope you have been taking prenatal vitamins and now the vomiting makes a _lot_ of sense. Looks like morning sickness _sucks_."

I blinked again as my family smiled at me reassuringly. LH had been right. My family was rallying around me and Raph…he was going to protect my baby and I. This all felt so unreal.

"Thank you. This means a lot ta Blue and I," Raph smiled out before he turned to me and studied my face, "See? All of your fears were for nothin', Blue. Everythin' is goin' ta be just fine with all of us."

Gasping, I found myself lifted into strong arms bridal style before I could say another word. I looked up in shock at Raph as he held me in his arms so very tenderly. This was beyond weird. Was I dreaming?

"Leatherhead, I want a full report on my mate's condition, but Leo looks exhausted and I'm goin' ta settle him in his room ta sleep first," Raph called out as he walked out of the room with me in his arms.

"Breathe, Blue," Raph reminded me as I breathed deeply after realizing that I had been holding my breath in shock at what was occurring, "It's time for ya ta get some rest now that ya are no longer under all tha strain ya were under before."

Raph carried me up the stairs and straight to my room. I numbly allowed myself to be lowered on my bed as I stared up at my brother. Raph leaned down and sniffed at my neck and shook his head.

"How did I miss your scent, Blue?" Raph sighed.

"Scent?" I echoed as Raph eased down on a chair beside my bed.

"Your scent has been hauntin' my dreams," Raph explained as I blinked at him in surprise, "I've been tryin' ta place your scent since our rescue from Bishop."

"You remember?" I finally asked and frowned in confusion when the red-banded turtle shook his head.

"I've been havin' dreams of ya since we got back," Raph admitted, "In the dreams we was always together and I knew that ya were Blue and my mate, but I could never really see your face. As I said, I know your scent from my dreams. It wasn't until today that I realized that tha dreams were memories of me…ra-_umph_…."

Raph gazed at me in surprise after I had leaned up and placed my hand over his mouth before he could say the word.

"Stop calling what happened by that word," I begged as his eyes widened and I laid the hand that I had over his mouth on my stomach, "I don't want the conception of our baby to be tainted by that word or…or that…horrible man. The baby is innocent and I don't want him or her to be haunted by what happened. Our baby doesn't deserve that, Raph."

"I understand," Raph agreed as he took one of my hands in his, "Blue, when we were rescued ya had a PTSD reaction when ya saw me because of…ya know. How…Shell! Are ya still havin' those type of reactions around me? I can keep my distance if ya are."

"No, Raph," I denied as I saw him relax, "I'm fine. I'm past those reactions and have long since come to terms with what occurred to me. I was really only concerned with your reaction and how our family was going to respond. I…I thought the worst and…and I should have had more faith in our family."

"Thank, God," Raph breathed in what looked like total relief, "But please let me say this once more. I am _so_ sorry, Leonardo. Can ya ever forgive me?"

"I never blamed you so there is nothing to forgive," I offered as Raph looked at me in wonder, "You do not have to call me your mate either. My God, Raph, you and I can hardly stay in the same room without arguing like two year olds. How can we make a mating ever work?"

I was a bit surprised as Raph began to chuckle softly. I was even more surprised when the usual hothead reached to gently stroke one of my cheeks before straightening back up and looking at me with earnest eyes.

"Sorry, ya stuck with me now," Raph grinned out making me blink up at him in shock as he squeezed my hand, "I told ya already, we're in this together. I knew that I loved Blue from tha beginnin' and, Leo, ya're Blue. Ya and I, we'll take things real slow. We'll figure everythin' out, but right now ya sleep and I'll go talk with LH, okay?"

I could only nod at the surreal feelings that floated through me as Raph tucked me under my blankets. This had not gone how my fears had told me things would go. Relief washed through me as some of my stress washed away. For the first time in three months I felt that everything might actually work out.

"Sleep tight, Blue," Raph whispered and then placed a hand on my stomach, "Sweet dreams, Baby. Can't wait ta meet ya."

I looked up at Raph and then sighed when he closed my eyes with his fingertips. I fell asleep without fears plaguing me as my new "mate" stroked the side of my face gently. It felt good feeling protected and warm.

VWV

_Raph's Point of View:_

I waited until I knew my mate was sleepin' before walkin' back out ta tha livin' room. I found Donnie talkin' avidly with LH as my bro studied tha contents of Leo's medical file. Mikey was discussin' somethin' with Master Splinter softly, but all conversation ceased when I entered tha room.

"Blue's sleepin'," I informed tha group as I sat in Leo's abandoned seat, "LH, I want ta know everythin' about my mate's condition."

"My son, why are you calling your brother 'Blue?'" Father asked as everyone else looked at me curiously.

"Hard ta explain," I sighed, "When I went primitive I choose Blue for my mate and have been seein' him in my dreams ever since, but I didn't know who he was. I love Blue and today I discovered that Leo is Blue. That name is for _my_ lips only. Now I want ta know about Blue's health and tha development of our child. Spill, Leatherhead."

"Leonardo came to me as soon as he was recovered enough to make the trip. Bishop created a type of artificial womb within your brother and the baby is assuredly sired by both Raphael and Leonardo," LH explained as we all listened intently, "For what he went through with Bishop, I am amazed he has been able to allow me to examine him once a week."

"Blue is strong," I agreed feelin' a sense of pride in my mate, "Fearless never allows anythin' ta set him back for long. That is just who he is."

"The pregnancy is developing as normally as is possible in this situation," tha mutant alligator continued, "Leonardo has been following my advice and the baby seems to be doing well."

"Then why did you say that Leo's condition is fragile?" Donnie asked as I leaned forward ta hear, "He looks awful."

"Your brother has been under a lot of stress," LH insisted, "He has shouldered a lot of responsibility and when he was pushed to tell his secret, Leonardo cracked under the pressure. He ran all the way to me and the exertion put both the baby and himself in physical distress. After he passed out…."

"He fuckin' passed out?!" I exclaimed standin' up in horror and lookin' towards my mate's room, "Is Blue and tha baby okay?!"

"They both will be now," LH assured as Father pushed me back down on tha recliner, "Now that the truth is out and he knows that his family is there to support him, Leonardo can rest easier and take better care of himself. His body is under a little strain since a male turtle is not supposed to be pregnant like this, but as long as he continues to take it easy, he and the baby will be fine. I must warn you that his emotions are being affected by his hormonal levels, due to the pregnancy, which is making him overly emotional. All he could think about since the conception was that this was his fault."

"None of this is Leo's or Raphie's fault," Mikey pouted as I looked ta him and nodded angrily, "I _hate_ Bishop!"

"Take a number," I agreed as my little bro seethed angrily in his seat, "What do we need ta do for him now?"

"I can answer that," Donnie stated emphatically, "Leo needs complete bed rest for at least another week and we will need to provide a lot of emotional reassurance. I will also put together a diet for him that will help him gain his strength back. I will examine him as soon as he allows me since I have some better equipment than LH. No offense intended."

"None taken," Leatherhead answered, "Leonardo is one to be proud of, Master Splinter. The boy refused to even consider aborting the baby since he felt that the infant was an innocent in his or her conception."

I sat up straighter and scowled angrily.

"Ya mentioned _abortion_ ta my mate?" I growled feelin' protective of my unborn child.

"It was necessary to give Leonardo all options so he could decide on his own course of action," LH admitted, "He refused immediately which I was relieved to hear."

"Settle yourself, my son," Sensei ordered me before turnin' back ta Leatherhead, "I am extremely proud of my child. Leonardo has done everything in his power to protect this family and his baby. I am only sorry that he has suffered for so long on his own. Thank you for caring for our Leonardo for all these weeks."

We all stood up with our father and bowed deeply ta Leatherhead ta show him how much we did appreciate all he has done for Leo. LH ducked his head shyly and excused himself ta go back ta his home.

"I don't understand something," Donnie blurted makin' everyone look ta him once we were alone, "Raphael, you are not one to take things this calmly. What is going on in that head of yours?"

I sighed and leaned back as my emotions simmered within me.

"My mate and I have _both_ been violated and that madman wanted to dissect our baby. I am fuckin' pissed as _shell_ and would love ta bash some skulls at tha moment!" I gritted out as my hands fisted and I allowed tha rage ta show on my face for a moment before I forced myself ta calm down, "But how is that goin' ta help Blue? Ya saw him, Don. Our Leo is worn down ta tha bone and will spiral down worse if I go off like a rocket. I've got ta protect my mate and keep him calm. Blue is very delicate right now and cannot handle much more stress."

My family all nodded their understandin'. However, I was a bit intrigued about tha way Master Splinter was watchin' me.

"We will all have to be very careful in our support," Father agreed, "I thought that Leonardo was reacting like he was protecting himself during training. I had no idea that he was actually protecting his unborn baby from any physical harm. I am ashamed to have missed how emotionally strained my child has been."

"Blue would hide anythin' ta protect us," I groused as my brothers grumbled their agreement, "I only knew that somethin' was up with Leo since I studied him so carefully on a daily basis because of tha way he reacted ta me after tha rescue. Leo lied ta all of us ta keep us from knowin' tha truth. Tha PTSD he was sufferin' when we were rescued was due ta what Bishop set up, but he asked for us not ta use tha word 'rape.' Blue doesn't want our baby ta be haunted by his or her conception. I'm beggin' ya, please don't use that word around my mate."

"Certainly," Sensei agreed as Donnie and Mikey nodded, "We will leave all of that in the past. There is no changing history so we will only concentrate on the present. How I could have missed the new, little life that is forming within Leonardo is beyond me?"

Nine times out of ten, Leo has been unconsciously shieldin' tha presence of our baby's aura from ya, Father," I acknowledged as Master Splinter looked thoughtful, "I sensed him shieldin' our baby when I took him ta his room just now."

"That makes sense," Donnie agreed, "Leo has always had a habit of hiding his own issues in favor of protecting others. He would have known that Father would have eventually sensed the baby so he hid the little one's presence."

"Hidin' all of this was killin' Blue," I growled as tha rage filled me once again at tha thought of my mate's sufferin', "I will admit that I'd love ta go topside and murder Bishop in his sleep right here and now, but my mate needs me by his side more than I need ta exact revenge or throw myself a pity party. Leo's pregnant with my child and I need ta keep him calm so he feels safe again."

I grunted in surprise when Mikey suddenly threw his arms around me and hugged me close.

"You are the _best_, Raphie," my little brother cheered as Donnie smiled at tha two of us, "I'm glad that you are going to take care of Leo. He's been through too much on his own and I know that you will protect him and the baby. I can't _wait_ to be an uncle."

I nuzzled my baby bro for a moment before pullin' away and noticin' Master Splinter lookin' thoughtful.

"I was unsure of my feelings regarding your claim on Leonardo as your mate," Father announced as I sat up straighter, "However, I feel that I understand now that you truly love Leonardo and plan on providing for both him and your unborn child's future. None of you are blood related so this isn't really a case of incest, but it still surprised me at the thought of you two becoming a couple at first. I give you and your mate my blessing, Raphael. Care for both of them well."

"I give ya my word," I pledged before turnin' ta Don, "Bro, I know ya have been talkin' about updatin' tha air filtration machines in tha lair, but do ya think ya can get it done pronto? I want Blue breathin' tha cleanest air possible for his and tha baby's health."

"I'll work all day and night," Donnie promised, "Leo's health must be our top priority, but…Raph?"

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Blue**

This is an AU/Tcest/Mpreg story. Interested then read. Not your cup of tea. I can totally respect that, but pass my story by and don't get all preachy. To each their own.

I own nothing. Dammit to hell!

Chapter Nine

_Raphael's Point of View:_

I nuzzled my baby bro for a moment before pullin' away and noticin' Master Splinter lookin' thoughtful.

"I was unsure of my feelings regarding your claim on Leonardo as your mate," Father announced as I sat up straighter, "However, I feel that I understand now that you truly love Leonardo and plan on providing for both him and your unborn child's future. None of you are blood related so this isn't really a case of incest, but it still surprised me at the thought of you two becoming a couple at first. I give you and your mate my blessing, Raphael. Care for both of them well."

"I give ya my word," I pledged before turnin' ta Don, "Bro, I know ya have been talkin' about updatin' tha air filtration machines in tha lair, but do ya think ya can get it done pronto? I want Blue breathin' tha cleanest air possible for his and tha baby's health."

"I'll work all day and night," Donnie promised, "Leo's health must be our top priority, but…Raph?"

"Yeah?" I answered wonderin' what my brother was goin' ta say.

"One day…one day it will be time to get that revenge on Bishop," Donnie gritted out as I raised an eye ridge in surprise, "I want to _help_, Raph. You better not go off on your own since I want to be there to take that man down with you. I am so mad right now. You asked me if I saw Leo. I saw my older brother more upset than I've ever seen him before and can see how much he has suffered. I…I want Bishop to pay for what he did to your mate, Raph. I say again, I want to be with _you_ when you confront Bishop"

My eyes widened in surprise at tha vehement tone of Donnie's voice. He was usually tha most gentle among us and would avoid a fight if he could help it. Donnie was pissed off somethin' fierce at Bishop for hurtin' Leo. I could totally understand and respect that. We had always protected one another without question. Our family was unique in more ways than just us bein' mutants. There was a connection among us that could not be broken.

"Me too," Mikey suddently spat as I raised my chin with a contented smile on my face at tha thought of havin' my brothers' help at makin' Bishop pay for what he did ta Blue and I, "I hate that man so much for hurting two of my big brothers even if what he did is going to lead to my new niece or nephew. I want to help too, Raphie. I want Bishop to rue the day that he ever messed with any of us. I still hate that man!"

I reached and patted Mikey's shoulder as tha kid sniffled while Donnie pulled him closer. Tha youngest of us felt everythin' really strongly. Bishop had no idea how much hurtin' Leo had affected all of us and how much pain was comin' his way one day. I couldn't wait until then. I was goin' ta sink my sais so deeply inta that man that he would taste steel.

"I just might have to join you," Father calmly stated as all of our jaws dropped.

"Father?" I questioned as Master Splinter straightened his shoulders and looked over at me with clear anger in his eyes.

"What?" Father demanded, "That man kidnapped and hurt two of _my_ children. I will be there as well. Nobody does this to a Hamato and gets away with it."

I'll be damned! Even Master Splinter wanted in on tha action? Good.

"One day, Bishop, one day I'll make ya pay for what ya did ta Blue," I thought ta myself, "Ta top it all off, my family will be there ta help. Mikey's right, there will be a day that ya wished ya had never messed with us ninja turtles."

Noddin', I locked eyes with everyone in tha room.

"Absolutely. Thank ya. Thank ya for helpin' me keep my mate calm and thank ya for volunteerin' ta help me brin' down Bishop," I acknowledged as I stood and smirked at my family, "One day we'll make that man pay, but not anytime soon. Like I've said, my mate needs me close right now. In fact, Leo needs _all_ of us close right now since he'll start his worryin' if we leave tha lair. Ya know how Fearless gets."

"That means no more patrols," Master Splinter decided as we all nodded our understandin', "Casey Jones can watch the city for right now. We will only get involved if there is an absolute emergency. With the Shredder dead, we can concentrate on our Leonardo. Raphael is correct, Leonardo needs all of us to support him, but he also needs to be assured that we are safe from harm. My eldest son has always been a protector and worrier. We will all stay in the sewers and rely on Mr. Jones and Miss O'Neal to bring us any supplies we need until Leonardo has given birth."

"Sounds good to me," Donnie admitted as tha inner child within me whined at bein' stuck underground for so long before I internally kicked tha brat's ass ta shut him up, "I want to finish updating the air filtration in the lair and I'm going to start a major upgrading of our alarm system. Bishop is certainly looking hot and heavy for both you and Leo, Raph. I want to make sure that we will see Bishop coming long before he ever gets anywhere close to us."

"Fuck him!" I growled as tha rage filled me again, "He ain't gettin' close ta my mate. I'll kill tha Asshole before he ever hurts Blue again."

"Language," Father reprimanded as I calmed, "But I do echo the sentiments behind your words. That man will not live long enough to touch _my_ son if I have anything to say about it."

"You bet your sweet bippy," Mikey scowled out as I blinked at his choice of words, "I'll help you in any way possible, Donnie."

"Good," tha Genius remarked, "I'll need the help. There will be several relays that we are going to have to upgrade and we'll have to install some hidden cameras throughout the sewers. It will be a big job, but totally doable."

"Ya got my help as well," I decided as Donnie nodded at me, "I'll do anythin' necessary ta insure tha safety of my mate. I'll be damned if Bishop ever touches Blue again."

"Agreed," Father said as he turned ta Donnie, "Donatello, get to work on cleaning up the air in here. I'll not have Leonardo or my grandbaby breathing air that is not the cleanest."

"Hai," Donnie barked as he stood with Mikey followin'.

"I'm goin' ta watch over Blue now," I called as my brothers looked over their shoulders at me, "Try ta keep it quiet in tha lair so ya don't disturb my mate's sleep. He's sleepin' for two at tha moment and needs all tha rest he can get judgin' by how exhausted he looks. I've said it many times, but…thank ya everyone. Your support means a lot ta Blue and I."

VWV

_Leonardo's Point of View:_

I slept like the dead for two days straight and woke to a very worried family. Raph was beside himself and only settled when I declared that I was starving.

"Are ya sure that ya feel better?" Raph demanded as I sighed at his hovering, "Ya still look so tired, Blue."

"Of course Leo is going to be tired," Donnie reminded as Raph fretted, "I told you that he is going to need a period of bed rest."

"I know," Raph moaned as he gently tilted my head up to look at him as my eyes widened in shock, "Look at how worn my mate looks. I don't like this!"

"I feel better than when LH brought me home," I admitted as Raph listened intently and stepped back to give me some space, "I will just need a little more time building my strength levels back up. I shouldn't have allowed myself to get to the point of collapse like I did."

"Nope, Leo," Raph denied as I looked up at him in shock again, "Ya've been under a ridiculous amount of strain and stress. I mean, Shell, Blue, ya had ta admit ta some pretty heavy stuff that would have destroyed someone with less strength than ya have. Ya've done exceptionally well gettin' over everythin' and doin' what ya had ta do for our baby. Just relax now and let tha rest of us take care of ya for a change."

I was still surprised at how Raph had stepped up. This was a side of the red-banded turtle that was usually rare to see. Mikey prepared a meal for me that tasted delicious and was not harsh on my tender stomach. I ate with relish and noticed Raph seemed happy at my appetite.

"Okay, Bro," Mikey chirped as he sat on the end of my bed with a paper and pen as I ate, "I need to know exactly what makes you go all 'heave-ho.'"

I blinked at my baby brother in confusion as Donnie and Raph looked perplexed.

"Translation?" Donnie asked as Mikey looked exasperated, "What does 'heave-ho' mean besides a sailing term?"

"What sets you off when you get morning sickness, Leo?" Mikey explained as we all finally got what our little brother was trying to ask.

"Oh," I breathed, "Um…the smell of fish or cooking bacon reacts on me immediately. I also get sick when I smell bologna, Mexican food, or Donnie's favorite cheese."

"I gag at tha smell of Donnie's favorite cheese too and I ain't pregnant," Raph laughed as Donnie glared, "Don't look at me like that, Don. Your cheese stinks!"

"Morbier is delicious," Donnie snapped irritably before looking back at me, "I've finished the last of what I had last night and I won't get anymore."

"I'm sorry," I apologized feeling bad before Donnie reassured me by patting my shoulder, "Unfortunately, there is more. I can't handle that incense that Father has been burning lately. I gag every single time he lights it. Chemical smells kill my stomach so I usually leave when anyone is cleaning. Leatherhead also said I tend to react negatively to stress like I did in the dojo so I have to stay calm. I'm sorry to have such a large list."

"Stop apologizing for your body reacting like a pregnant person reacts," Donnie urged, "I will talk to Sensei about the incense and it is better for you and the baby not to be exposed to any chemical smells or stress anyway. I can live without my cheese for a few months and I'm sure that Sensei can live without sushi for his grandbaby's sake."

"And we can deal with not eating the rest of the foods on your list," Mikey assured, "Can't have my big brother or niece or nephew upset with bad smells and stress."

I smiled softly as Mikey bounced out of the room. It was then that I noticed that my purple-masked brother seemed a little nervous as he stepped up to the end of my bed.

"Leo, would you let me examine you?" Donnie asked as I tensed up which made Raph glare at our brother, "I won't insist. This is up to you, but I would like to take over your prenatal care. LH agrees that it would be for the best since we live together and I could be closer in case of an emergency. I understand if you feel more comfortable with LH. I don't want you to ever feel like anyone is forcing anything on you again, Bro."

"I will carry ya to Leatherhead's place if ya are more comfortable with that, Blue," Raph offered as I looked down, "Whatever makes ya feel more comfortable is what we all want for ya. We got ya back, Leo."

I looked back up and saw Raph and Donnie giving me reassuring smiles. Donnie was not Bishop. I could trust my brother and the very point that he was asking and not forcing made me feel a lot better. I was also touched at how much everyone was trying to make me feel more in control of what was occurring to me. The support meant a lot.

"Okay, Donnie," I finally agreed, "I…I think that it would be better for you to be my doctor since you are so close, but this all feels so weird. When?"

"How about tomorrow?" my brother offered, "You still look tired and I would prefer if you got some more rest. LH just examined you so there is no rush."

I nodded as Donnie excused himself and I was left alone with my self-proclaimed mate.

"Raph, would you hand me that black bag on my desk?" I inquired and nodded at him in thanks when he did as I asked.

"What are those, Blue?" Raph asked in curiosity as I pulled out my set of pills for the day.

"Prenatal vitamins and some supplements that LH wanted me to take for the baby," I admitted as I began to swallow the pills, "I've been taking these the minute Leatherhead confirmed my pregnancy, Raph."

"Are those good for the baby?"Raph questioned as I nodded, "Blue, when ya got sick that evenin' when Casey and April brought that sushi, Donnie gave ya some nausea medicine. Ya didn't take it did ya?"

"You noticed?" I chuckled as Raph grinned at me, "LH warned me that taking medication could hurt our baby. I threw the pills out. I should have just told you guys the truth then."

"Ya weren't ready," Raph stated as I hummed in agreement, "I can't imagine what ya must have been feelin' then, Blue. Ya're one tough turtle."

"You planning on calling me 'Blue' from now on?" I asked as Raph looked back up at me with a tender smile on his face, "What happened to 'Fearless?'"

"There is a time ta be 'Blue' and a time ta be 'Fearless,'" Raph breathed as he sat on the chair next to my bed and took my hand to give it a squeeze.

"I haven't been exactly fearless recently," I sighed as I leaned back on my pillow looking away in embarrassment.

"Pretty damn fearless ta me," Raph chuckled as I looked up at him in surprise, "Damn, Blue. Ya went through hell and back with Bishop and me. Yet we get ya home and not only do ya forgive me, but ya do what ya got ta do ta protect tha baby. Ya're amazin'."

I couldn't help the blush that stained my cheeks as I looked away from Raphael. I looked back up at him when he squeezed my hand again.

"How are ya really feelin'?" he inquired as he studied me intently, "Ya have a bad habit of whitewashin' how ya really are doin' ta shield others. I want ta know tha truth from now on so I can keep ya and our baby healthy."

"I feel stronger," I offered shifting in my bed, "Better."

"Good," Raph grinned out, "I want those dark circles beneath your eyes gone and I want ya ta just relax."

"Okay," I sighed before remembering something and sitting up straighter, "Raph, what about patrols and you aren't going to go after Bishop, are you? It is not safe…."

I trailed off when Raph placed a fingertip on my lips to silence me.

"We ain't goin' on no more patrols until ya can come along again," Raph declared as I relaxed, "Don't worry about that. Donnie, Mikey, and I will be stickin' ta tha sewers. I ain't goin' after Bishop anytime soon either."

"'Anytime soon' means that you will go after him one day," I said as Raph nodded.

"He is goin' ta pay in tha future, Fearless, but not anytime soon," Raph smirked out as I blinked at him, "I've got a whole crew that is goin' ta help me take down Bishop so don't even worry about me takin' off alone. Go back ta sleep, Blue. Ya still look tired. I'll be right here."

"You don't have to stay," I denied, but the smile I got from Raphael took my breath away.

"I ain't goin' nowhere, Blue," he chuckled as he pulled my blanket up, "Sleep and know that ya and tha baby are safe and protected. Everythin' is goin' ta be okay."

"How can you promise something like that?" I inquired as Raph smiled softly.

"Because I'm your mate and I've goin' ta make sure that everythin' works out alright," Raph whispered as my eyes got heavier, "Sleep, Blue."

I rolled over and closed my eyes. I wasn't quite sure how I was feeling about this. Raph's presence was soothing, but he didn't have to do this for me. He was confusing his feeling of responsibility for love.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Blue**

This is an AU/Tcest/Mpreg story. Interested then read. Not your cup of tea. I can totally respect that, but pass my story by and don't get all preachy. To each their own.

I own nothing. Dammit to hell!

Chapter Ten

_Raphael's Point of View:_

My mate kept his word and allowed Donnie ta give him a full exam. Tha Genius was very gentle in how he went about tha physical by explainin' each step thoroughly ta Blue so he would understand exactly what Don was doin'.

"Ya just let me know if anythin' is too much for ya," I fretted as I watched Blue's face carefully, "I'll make Donnie stop if ya're feelin' overwhelmed."

"I'm okay, Raph," Leo assured me as he leaned back on a hospital bed that the head had been raised for my mate ta sit up, "Donnie is not making me uncomfortable."

"Leo, I'm going to ask you something that is assuredly going to make you uncomfortable," Donnie stated with clear reluctance as my mate and I frowned, "Would you allow me to examine your anal area so that I know if you suffered any tearing during your time with Bishop? I need to check you out and make sure that you had no serious complications from…the events that took place."

Blue blushed and looked down clearly stressed. It hurt ta see Leo gettin' upset, but I hoped that he would agree so that I could be reassured that I hadn't hurt my mate durin' tha time I wasn't in control of myself. It was somethin' that I had thought about and had been very worried of since findin' out about what happened between my mate and I.

"Are you sure that is necessary?" Blue asked as he kept his head down, "I…I haven't felt any pain…down there at all."

"Brother, I wouldn't have asked unless it was something that was important," Donnie sighed as my mate looked back up at him, "I'm so sorry to ask this of you, Leo."

"Please, Blue?" I asked as Leo looked over ta me, "I need ta know that I didn't do damage. Would ya do this for me?"

Blue shuddered for a moment before Fearless stepped forward and nodded tensely. Donnie covered Leo's lower half with a blanket and propped his legs up and apart. I had no idea that a wave of anger would rush through me at tha thought of Donnie lookin' at my mate in such a private way.

"Be quick," I snarled as Donnie looked up at me in surprise as he pulled on some special-made, rubber gloves, "Don't ya look at my mate too long down there. That is not an area for ya ta see under normal circumstances."

"Raph, I am not thrilled with this either," Donnie crabbed as I huffed, "I am the doctor of this family. I am only looking for professional reasons to keep my brother healthy. I would hate if an infection is forming and it affects Leo's baby."

"Then…then hurry and look," my mate stuttered, "Get this over with, Donnie."

Donnie nodded and slid tha blanket up ta check out Blue. My mate looked up at tha ceilin' and refused ta meet my eyes as Donnie began ta do whatever he was doin' down there.

"It's goin' ta be alright," I soothed as Blue winced and closed his eyes as I held both of his hands within my own, "Are ya done yet, Donnie? You're hurtin' my mate and that is _pissin'_ me off. What tha shell are ya doin' down there?"

"None of your business and I'm done," Donnie stated as he snapped off his gloves and helped Leo lower his legs back down, "Everything looks fine and there was little to no tearing that occurred. I see no scarring."

"Great," Leo gritted out as he blushed, "I'm so happy."

Donnie began ta get some medical machine hooked up when I noticed a look on Blue's face that I recognized and I barely got a wastebasket up in time as my mate began ta gag and vomit.

"Whoa! Shell!" Donnie gasped as he hurried over ta help me with Blue, "Leo, just relax and let it all out. I know this was hard for you. Get everything out of your system, Bro."

"LH, is right," I grunted as Leo's latest bout of mornin' sickness tapered off while Donnie and I supported my mate's torso, "Ya can't handle stress too well right now."

"Shut up," Blue groaned as Donnie took tha wastebasket away as I eased him back down on his pillow, "You think about your little brother examining you down there and see if you don't get sick to your stomach whether you're pregnant or not."

Donnie and I exchanged looks and did indeed understand.

"That's all done with, right, Donnie?" I demanded as tha Genius went back ta fiddlin' with tha same piece of medical equipment, "Blue is a male and will not be givin' birth from his nether regions so that is tha last time that ya got ta see my mate down there, right?"

"Right," Donnie agreed as I watched Blue breathe out a sigh of relief, "That is the last time you have to go through that, Leo."

"Thank God," Blue sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment, "I don't think I could go through that again."

"Leo, we are just going to do an ultrasound now and take a look at your baby," Donnie offered as my mate perked up.

"We can see the baby?" Leo asked clearly excited.

"Fetus will be tiny and not completely formed, but we _will_ see the little one," Donnie smiled out as Leo sat up straighter with a tentative grin that was good to see, "Hold still."

I watched as Don spread some goop on Leo's stomach area and began ta move a wand-thin' against his plastron as if he was searchin' for somethin'. I saw a grainy image flickerin' on a small screen and then jumped as a thumpin' noise filled tha air.

"I'll be damned," Donnie grinned out.

"What?" Blue asked as he sat up even straighter, "Is that the heartbeat? Why does it sound like that? Is there something wrong with my baby?"

"Nope," Don giggled as he looked ta me, "Congratulations, Mr. Stud, you've knocked your mate up with twins."

Leo and I gasped loudly and I barely made it inta a chair before my knee gave out. Twins? Blue was carryin' twins?

"Look, Leo. Do you see the two, little hearts beating right here?" Donnie asked as my mate leaned in closer, "Those are your babies and I can see the carapaces beginning to form. You're hearing both of the babies' hearts beating."

"Twins," Blue breathed, "Donnie, are you sure?"

"As sure as I know that we are all green," Donnie chuckled as I continued gapin'.

"I can't believe this," my mate whispered as he traced a finger on tha screen before lookin' towards me and rollin' his eyes, "Two, little imps. Raphael Hamato, you are going to be the death of me."

"I-I didn't…it wasn't…twins?" I stuttered and then froze when Leo threw his head back and began ta laugh hard.

"Now that's a nice sound," my purple-banded brother chuckled as I nodded.

Donnie and I smiled as we hadn't heard our brother laughin' like this in several months. Mikey and Master Splinter came inta tha room and looked curious as Leo continued ta howl on tha examination table with tears of amusement runnin' down his face.

"My son, I am glad to hear your laughter, but what has you so amused?" Father asked as Leo got himself back under control.

"Why don't you ask that _Beast_ over there?" Blue snickered as he pointed ta me.

I blinked as everyone turned ta me and I shrugged helplessly.

"Well?" Mikey demanded as Donnie and Leo grinned.

"T-two," I blurted as Mikey and our father looked confused and turned ta my mate.

"I'm expecting twins," Leo announced and I jumped as Mikey squealed happily.

"I want to see! I want to see!" our baby brother cried and settled when Donnie again located tha two, tiny lives that were growin' in my mate's stomach and we all listened ta tha dual heartbeats.

"Two blessings," Master Splinter sniffled out as he watched tha screen while Leo looked proud and a little nervous, "Are my grandbabies healthy?"

"Parent and babies are all doing well," Donnie announced as he cleaned my mate of tha goop and allowed Blue ta sit back up, "I still want you on bed rest, Leo. Twins mean that this pregnancy should be handled with even more care."

"Okay," my mate agreed as he placed his hand on his stomach and smiled softly, "I understand."

I tried ta stand, but tha world swirled and I lost all sense of anythin' as tha world went black.

VWV

_Leonardo's Point of View:_

I looked up in time to see Raphael pass out cold. I know I should be concerned, but I couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped me. Big, bad Raph taken out by the news that he was going to be the father of twins. Ha!

"Is he okay?" I giggled out as Donnie checked Raph over while Mikey fanned his older brother's face with a magazine he had grabbed off of a desk.

"Right as rain," Donnie answered with a chuckle, "Took the news of what happened to you two with controlled ease, stepped up when he found out about your pregnancy like a champ, but faints at the idea of twins. I'm loving this."

"No teasing," I snickered out before thinking for a moment, "Okay. No over the top teasing."

"Party pooper," Donnie hissed before cowing at Sensei's stern look, "Mikey, help me lift Raph onto that cot against the wall. He should wake on his own in a little bit."

I shook my head as I stood from the bed with Father's assistance and frowned when Donnie looked up at me and nearly dropped Raph on his head.

"What are you doing?" Donnie demanded.

"I'm going back to my room," I soothed, "I'm tired."

"I will assist your brother," Master Splinter assured, "Do not drop Raphael, Donatello, he may seem hardheaded, but I do not want you to physically test that theory."

I smiled at Father's joke. Raph really was a hardheaded individual, but it does seem that finally there was something that even took him by surprise. Sensei walked me back to my room and helped me into bed despite the fact that I didn't need the assistance. He sat in Raph's chosen chair and took my hand.

"Child, you have been through so much. It has been a joy to see you smile again," Father sighed as I grinned at him, "I have been meaning to sit with you and ask about how you are doing mentally. You realize that your fears that you were holding within yourself before we knew of your pregnancy were never grounded in truth now, right?"

"Yes, Father," I agreed, "I feel…how to explain it? Safe. Accepted. I didn't want to hurt the family, but…."

"What, Leonardo?" Sensei asked.

"I didn't want anyone to hurt my baby either…or babies now, huh?" I offered before looking down at my stomach, "I would have left the clan if it had been necessary to protect my young. It was a decision I had decided on if you and the others couldn't accept that Raph was the parent of my child…um…children."

"You are going to make an excellent father," Master Splinter complimented as I blushed, "Sleep, my son. You must take good care of yourself right now so that I can hold my grandbabies in my arms one day."

I laid back and smiled again when Father kissed my forehead before leaving me in my room to rest. I heard Raph coming before my door even swung open about thirty minutes later.

"Feeling better?" I teased as Raph glared half-heartedly.

"Shut up, Blue," the red-banded turtle murmured before sitting on the edge of my bed and placing a hand on my stomach, "Twins."

"Mmhm," I hummed as I allowed Raph to stroke my lower plastron.

"I had told everyone ta keep their voices down because ya were sleepin' for two whenever ya got some sleep," Raph chuckled, "Blue, ya were sleepin' for _three_. Two babies are growin' in there! Hi, Babies! Welcome ta tha family."

It was endearing how excited Raph looked as he continued to stroke my lower plastron. I don't think I had any worries now that Raph wouldn't be a good father.

"I'd like ta kiss ya now," Raph admitted as my eyes flew to his face in surprise, "May I?"

"Raph, you don't have to do this?" I breathed.

"Do what?" Raph inquired with a raised-eye ridge.

"Look, I'm pregnant with your twins, but you do not have to promise your life to me," I counseled, "You don't owe me anything, Raph. You are as much a victim in this as I am."

"Ya think that I am callin' ya my mate because ya think that I feel that I owe ya for what I did?" Raph demanded as I nodded, "Shell no, Blue! I'm callin' myself ya mate because that is what I _am_. I know now that I've been searchin' and wantin' ya for a long time. I love ya and our twins. Will ya let me prove it ta ya?"

I blinked up at my brother in wonder. It was shocking to realize that he meant every word. The truth was that I had always harbored a secret attraction for Raphael. I had denied these feelings for years since Raph and I had been raised as brothers, but when he had declared that I was his mate, hope had flared. That hope died when I decided that Raph was only doing this since he felt responsible, but my fears had just been laid to rest. Finally, I nodded and gasped as Raph leaned in and kissed me. His tongue swirled in my mouth and I moaned as the kiss grew deeper.

"I love ya, Blue," Raph sighed as he pulled away, "It doesn't matter ta me if we never have sex again or ya can't return my love in that way, but I will always be at your side. That is where I belong."

I bit my lip as I looked up at the red-banded turtle. There was one more truth I had to tell.

"There is something you need to know. We've had sex here in the lair," I blurted as Raph grunted like he had been punched, "It happened when you were sleepwalking one night and you took me by surprise."

"Shell, I woke one mornin' thinkin' that I had been with someone! Did I force ya again?" Raph growled looking upset.

"No," I denied, "I…I think you were looking for me in your sleep and followed my scent. When you were under that drug in that lab, it was all about the rutting and despite the fact that I did feel some pleasure at the intercourse it was hard to accept, but when you came to me that night…you were so gentle and your touches felt…um…good. It was the first time you kissed me and it was just like how you kissed me just now. I swore it would never happen again because you are my brother."

Raph pulled back and looked down as I sat up and jerked him forward to give him a kiss of my own. My brother eagerly returned the kiss before we broke apart.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," I sniffled as I shook in Raph's arms feeling disgusted at how overly emotional I was acting thanks to the pregnancy, "Looking back on things, I think I have been for a long time. I can't promise you that I will ever be ready to be with anyone like that again, but if you will have me for your mate, then I accept as long as you swear to protect my babies too."

"I swear ta protect tha three of ya until my dyin' day," Raph agreed as he rubbed his hands up and down my trembling arms, "I ain't ever lettin' ya go, Blue. Ya're mine."

I nodded and allowed Raph to wrap me in his arms. I yawned and my new mate eased me back down and I fell asleep feeling secure in the knowledge that the nightmare of what happened to me because of Bishop was in the past to be forgotten forever.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Blue**

This is an AU/Tcest/Mpreg story. Interested then read. Not your cup of tea. I can totally respect that, but pass my story by and don't get all preachy. To each their own.

I own nothing. Dammit to hell!

Chapter Eleven

_Raphael's Point of View:_

With a lot of care, my mate strengthened and came off of bed rest. My bros and I worked hard ta get tha lair cleaned and air purified for Leo and tha twins. We was even beginnin' ta make tha effort ta baby proof tha lair for when tha babies began ta crawl and get around more. I could tell that Leo really appreciated everythin' that we were doin' and I liked ta see his smile appearin' more and more as he allowed himself ta feel safe again.

Blue was four and a half months pregnant now and his lower plastron was sportin' a definite baby bump that I could cup my hand over. His center of balance was beginning ta shift and it was kind of cute how he had ta arch a tiny bit with tha weight of tha twins. I kept a close eye on my mate, but he had a habit of slippin' past me.

"How does he keep doin' this ta me? Donnie, have ya seen Blue?" I asked irritably as I tried ta locate tha elusive turtle.

"Not recently," my bro answered before a voice interrupted our conversation.

"Out! Out!" Mikey ordered as he gently marched Leo out of tha spare room that our family was turnin' inta a nursery.

"Michelangelo, I will remind you who is carrying the twins," my mate crabbed as he turned around and glared at our baby bro, "I am not doing anything, but checking out how the nursery is coming along. I was just looking at your work."

"No go, Bro," Mikey snipped, "I am just painting the basecoat right now so there is nothing to see. The paint fumes are too strong for you and the Tiny Terrors. You'll yak and Raph will kill me."

"Don't call my babies 'Terrors,'" Blue snapped irritably, "I don't like it."

"I don't either," I growled angrily as I walked past tha youngest of us and slapped Mikey in tha back of his head, "Talk about my mate's and my children like that again and I'll do more than a slap ta tha noggin, Mike."

"Fine," Mikey whined pitifully, "Donnie, defend me."

"No go, Mikey," Donnie called out from his lab door, "Plus, technically, our bro is in his second trimester now and should be past the morning sickness phase; however, I think it would be safer to skip exposing your babies to any paint fumes, Leo."

"I just…," Blue began before shakin' his head, "Yeah. You're right. I should have thought this through better."

I watched as my mate sighed and came ta sit on my recliner. What was funny is that my recliner had become Blue's favorite seat since it supported his back better. Donnie had also installed several sun lamps around tha chair for my mate ta bask and keep warm.

"What's up, Fearless?" I asked usin' a name that I knew would get my mate ta admit what was on his mind.

"I am bored stiff," Blue grumped, "Father won't let me do any training at all, I've read every book that I own, television sucks, I just can't sit through one more movie, it is not safe to go visit April and Casey, and I'm hungry all the time. Plus, I know that I'm whining like a mule and it's not like me. I hate that my hormones are making me sound more and more like a pregnant woman, Raphael, and I'm not saying that in a negative way, but this is getting ridiculous. _Your_ little imps are driving me absolutely crazy!"

My bros and I laughed hard as Leo went limp in his chair and huffed angrily. Tha twins were always "mine" when Blue was frustrated.

"Calm down," I snickered as my mate growled at me, "How about if Mikey cooks ya somethin' and I'll call April and Case ta come for a visit?"

"I don't need to be placated like I'm a baby," Leo gritted out irritably.

"Not placatin'," I denied, "However, I'd be climbin' tha walls as well if I have been stuck in tha lair for this long too. How about we try ta brin' some of tha action here? It ain't safe for ya ta leave tha lair because of Bishop lookin' for ya, but April and Casey can sneak down here without anyone knowin'."

Leo snorted as he contemplated what I was offerin'.

"I'll fix you whatever your heart desires," Mikey chirped as he kneeled by my mate's side, "Tell me your stomach's demands and it is yours."

"Fine," Blue agreed, "I want one of your special omelets, Bro."

Donnie, Mikey, and I all froze at Leo's request. Mikey's omelets were disgustin' and Leo had cringed whenever our baby brother had made and devoured one of his gummi bear, cheese, tomato, peanut butter, cottage cheese, and jelly bean masterpieces prior ta his pregnancy. He couldn't really be serious about wantin' one of those omelets, right?

"Um…are you sure?" Mikey asked as Leo nodded emphatically, "If that is what you want, then that is what this turtle will cook for his bro. Comin' right up."

"Don, is this normal?" I asked as my mate followed our little brother inta tha kitchen, "I've seen all tha movies and television shows that talk about cravin' foods, but one of Mikey's omelets, really? Blue has always hated tha thought of one of those…disgustin'…_ugh_!"

"Pregnancy causes some woman to have strange cravings so I'm guessing your mate is starting to have these cravings as well," Donnie mused, "Now that I think about it, I caught Leo eating mustard and mayo covered pickles last week for an afternoon snack. _'Your little imps'_ must be causing this change in Leo's appetite."

"Ha ha," I drily quipped as I grabbed my phone and called Casey and April who were excited ta come and spend tha evenin' with us.

I cringed when I walked inta tha kitchen and saw Leo endin' the life of tha omelet as he chowed down.

"Slow down, Blue," I smirked and then jumped when Leo gave me tha middle finger.

I snarled when Mikey began ta giggle behind a fist.

"It's your twins that want this so lay off me. I'm not bothering anybody and you said that I could eat whatever I wanted and I wanted _this_," Leo snapped before settlin' and lookin' over at me apologetically, "I'm sorry, Raph, I don't know where that came from."

"Hormones," Mikey and I answered at tha same time as we remembered a couple of other times that my mate has become snappish and unreasonable.

Sighin', Leo leaned back in his seat as he looked up at tha ceilin' in thought.

"Blue?" I questioned as my mate looked over ta me.

"I'm going to the dojo," Leo decided as he stood and gave me a look when I glared, "Not to train, Silly. I'm going to go do some meditation. My center is off. I don't like that I have been snapping at everyone today. LH and Donnie warned me that somehow Bishop has introduced the proper amount of female hormones in my system so that I could carry our young, but I feel all out of sorts. I know my system is being affected with the extra hormones that the pregnancy is causing, but that is no excuse to be hostile with my family."

Mikey and I smiled ta see some of tha usual calm creep back inta tha older turtle.

"It ain't your fault, Blue," I soothed as my mate sighed again, "Donnie and LH also told ya that once they removed tha artificial womb, then your hormones will return ta normal. Everythin' will get back ta normal soon, but then we'll have tha twins with us."

"Mmhm," Leo hummed as he looked happier, "You realize that normal will be a whole lot different with our young."

"Can't wait," I admitted as my mate grinned and Mikey began makin' "kissy" faces which he stopped once I growled at him, "Let me walk ya ta tha dojo."

Leo allowed me ta walk him ta tha dojo and assist him down on some cushions. I watched as Blue eased inta his meditation trance before lettin' him alone.

"I'm going to go finish painting the nursery," Mikey reported as he walked by me in tha livin' room, "The base coat will need to dry really well before doing the background color. I'm so excited to be doing this for the twins."

"What are ya goin' ta be paintin' for my babies?" I asked out of curiosity as my little brother turned and grinned at me.

"Leo wants a mural that depicts the four seasons," Mikey chirped, "Said that the seasons would be a good theme whether the babies are girls or boys. I have the whole thing all figured out and I really think that you and Leo will love it."

"I haven't seen one bit of artwork of yours that I didn't love except for tha time ya drew me as a fairy princess in that ridiculous dress and wings," I smirked out as Mikey giggled, "I'm lookin' forward ta seein' tha finished mural, Bro. Thanks again."

My little brother blushed shyly as he ran up tha steps. Tha seasons, huh? That sounded just like my mate. I would have ta start figurin' out how ta get the money ta buy tha baby furniture. My twins were _not_ goin' ta have anythin' refurbished from tha dump. Newborns would be too delicate ta fight any illness that they could catch if my bros and I didn't get everythin' perfectly clean. I'd be damned if my babies caught some illness if I could help it, but how?

"Penny for your thoughts," Donnie offered about thirty minutes later as I looked up at him in surprise that he had snuck up on me, "What's on your mind, Raph?"

"Just thinkin' about everythin' tha twins will be needin'," I admitted as my bro nodded, "Already talked ta April about havin' baby supplies delivered ta her address. I've got some monies saved up and Blue is insistin' on puttin' in some of his own monies, but I got ta figure out how ta get a regular income comin' in."

"I've got tha answer for that," a voice said from behind me and Donnie and I turned ta see Casey and April walkin' in tha door.

"Case, glad ta see ya," I greeted, "Hiya, April."

"Raph, April has been needin' someone ta help her in the backroom of her shop and with my new job I ain't there as much," Casey explained as April nodded.

"I can pay you like a regular worker, Raphael," April eagerly offered, "You can work in the evening when the shop is closed. I know that you would be a great employee and I also know that this will be a way for you to provide for Leo and the babies. Please say 'yes.' I could really use some help and the income can help you and Leo breathe a little easier."

I blinked and felt immense relief. This would be perfect.

"I can't thank you enough," I gasped as I stood ta shake my friends' hands, "This means a lot ta me. Thank ya _so_ much."

"I'm not being as generous as you think," April laughed, "I really do need some help with the shop. Casey did more for me than I realized and when he couldn't help me out as much…well. My shop is a bit of a mess. I hope you don't mind heavy lifting and I'll need you to start as soon as possible."

"Don't mind at all," I smirked, "I can start tomorrow if ya need me."

"Start what tomorrow?" a voice asked and I smiled as my mate walked inta tha room from tha dojo.

"Feelin' more centered?" I asked as Blue nodded.

"Yes, but what are you going to start tomorrow?" Leo insisted.

"A job with April," I explained makin' my mate raise an eye ridge in question, "Tha income is for our twins. I don't want our newborns usin' stuff from tha dump. We'll need ta buy new furniture for tha nursery."

I watched as several emotions passed over Blue's face. Finally, he sat down next ta me lookin' a little upset.

"Raph, I don't like the idea of you being topside alone," my mate stated as he shifted inta Fearless, "Bishop is probably looking for both you and me as we speak. He wants our babies and would have no problems using you to flush me out."

"No worries," I soothed, "I'll be workin' at night in tha backroom where I can enter without bein' seen. No one will even know that I am there."

Fearless hummed in thought and seemed ta relax a bit, but he looked a little sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I hate that you have to get a job because of me," Blue sighed as he looked away.

"I'm gettin' a job because of tha twins," I denied as I placed my hand on Leo's swollen stomach, "Ya're doin' enough carryin' our little imps and that's a lot of work on your part. In fact, that's pretty, damn amazin'. Let me do somethin' ta help."

VWV

_Leonardo's Point of View:_

I looked to my mate as his words made me feel awed. Raph had stepped up to take care of me and the twins in a way that I never thought the hothead would be able to do. Plus, he was right. Our babies would need only the most sterile and safe environment so we would have to purchase new baby supplies.

"Would you and Mikey accompany Raph to and from April's just in case Bishop shows up?" I asked as I turned to Donnie while my mate rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Leo," Donnie assured as he gently turned my head and I finally noticed a beaming Casey and April.

"Oh…gosh! I'm so sorry," I blurted as I blushed in embarrassment at not being aware, "Hi, Guys. How are you?"

"We're doing well," April replied as she came to sit beside me and looked curiously at the beginnings of my baby bump, "How are you and the babies?"

"All three of us are doing well besides a bit of hormonal grumpiness every now and again," I answered honestly, "You guys are here earlier than I expected."

"We actually have ta run a few errands," Casey agreed, "We wanted ta do some grocery shoppin' and thought we'd stop by and get your guys' list as well. Two birds one stone, right? Then we'd deliver tha goods and stay for dinner."

"Excellent!" Mikey crowed from above which made us all jump in surprise.

We watched a paint splattered turtle bound down the stairs and into the kitchen. I couldn't help the chuckle that rose. My little brother's shell looked like a speckled Easter egg and judging by Donnie's giggles he thought so as well. I tuned out as Mikey came back into the room as weariness overtook me. I had found out quick that being pregnant, especially with twins, wore a turtle out quickly. April and Casey left right when Raph placed his hand on my arm with a look of concern on his face.

"Blue?" he questioned as Mikey and Donnie hovered near looking nervous.

"Tired," I admitted with a soft smile, "I'm going to go take a nap so I'll be rested when April and Casey get back."

I rose and laughed as Raph made to follow me.

"I'm fine, Raphael," I soothed, "You don't have to walk me to my room. I'm just going to go take a nap. Stop with the hovering. I'm not made of glass."

"Fine," Raph agreed, "But I'm comin' in so I can check on ya later."

I rolled my eyes and left to go get some rest. I was asleep almost before my head hit the pillow. I slept well until another dream of Raph and I tumbling together as we made love interrupted my sleep. I woke to someone shaking my shoulder gently.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Blue**

This is an AU/Tcest/Mpreg story. Interested then read. Not your cup of tea. I can totally respect that, but pass my story by and don't get all preachy. To each their own.

I own nothing. Dammit to hell!

Chapter Twelve

_Leonardo's Point of View:_

I had found out quick that being pregnant, especially with twins, wore a turtle out quickly. April and Casey left right when Raph placed his hand on my arm with a look of concern on his face.

"Blue?" he questioned as Mikey and Donnie hovered near looking nervous.

"Tired," I admitted with a soft smile, "I'm going to go take a nap so I'll be rested when April and Casey get back."

I rose and laughed as Raph made to follow me.

"I'm fine, Raphael," I soothed, "You don't have to walk me to my room. I'm just going to go take a nap. Stop with the hovering. I'm not made of glass."

"Fine," Raph agreed, "But I'm comin' in so I can check on ya later."

I rolled my eyes and left to go get some rest. I was asleep almost before my head hit the pillow. I slept well until another dream of Raph and I tumbling together as we made love interrupted my sleep. I woke to someone shaking my shoulder gently.

"Blue?" Raph asked as I blinked awake, "Ya were moanin' in your sleep? Are ya okay? Is somethin' wrong?"

I continued to stare up at my mate as my body throbbed in need. Donnie had warned me that I might experience a heightened sense of sexuality once I reached my second trimester and boy did I feel it now. I _needed_ Raph.

"Blue?" my mate asked again before gasping when I sat up and kissed him deeply.

"Want," I churred as I broke the kiss as Raph's eyes widened before darkening with desire, "Need you."

"Are ya sure?" Raph demanded and then groaned as I kissed him again.

"Do you love me, Raphael?" I asked as I sat back.

"More than anythin' in tha world," Raph agreed as he pulled me back against him, "I could kick myself for not realizin' that sooner."

"Show me how much," I begged as I ached to feel my mate's touches.

"Yes, Sir," Raph answered as his hands moved to stroke me lower, "Ya are so beautiful, Blue. I'll show ya just how much I love ya."

I arched when Raph discovered my hardened member and began to gently stroke me before leaning down and using his mouth to pleasure me.

"Raph," I hissed as he suckled me and then thought was lost as I spiraled into a world of need and pleasure.

This was different from anything that I had felt previously with Raph. I could tell that Raph was doing all of this for me and wanted me to know only pleasure. Moaning, I finally released my seed and could only pant for a moment at the intensity of my ejaculation. My mate chuckled after he swallowed my seed and then reached back up to kiss me as he began to stretch and lube my entrance with his spit.

"Blue, are ya sure?" Raph asked again as my body quivered in need for more of his touch, "We can stop here if ya need me too. I don't mind takin' everythin' one step at a time."

"Donnie warned," I panted out as I nodded frantically, "Hormones making me horny as shell, dammit. No more Bishop. No more thoughts of the past. Take me. Make me yours as if for the first time. Shell, that sounded like one of Father's soap operas, but, dammit, do it!"

My mate bared his teeth happily and pulled one of my legs around his carapace as I arched for him. I mewed in pleasure as Raph eased inside of me slowly and held still until my body relaxed at the intrusion.

"Ready, Blue?" Raph asked as I moaned and panted wanting more, "I'll take that as a 'yes.' Let me show ya what real love makin' is all about."

Raph began to thrust gently in and out while my head tilted back on the pillow and he churred his need. I nearly screamed when he hit my prostate and had to shove a fist in my mouth as he increased his pace and hit that spot with each thrust.

"God! Raph!" I whimpered as electric feelings of pleasure raced throughout me, "I…God! Feels so good. You feel so good. More!"

"Better than my dreams," Raph grunted as he continued to pump me hard even as he was careful not to lean on my pregnant stomach, "Ya are so tight, Blue. Fuck! Ya feel so good. Hold on tight."

I churred and arched some more as the ride continued until I was hard again while Raph stroked me to the rhythm of his thrusts. This was nothing like the time in that lab and even more fulfilling than the time Raph took me while he was sleepwalking. I think I finally understood what it meant to be taken by a real mate. We writhed against one another until we were both spent and sated.

"I love ya, Blue," Raph offered as he stroked my face gently as I panted beneath him, "I love ya so much. I hope that I just made ya realize that everythin' I've promised ya is true. I'll love and protect ya until my dyin' day."

"I…uh," I stuttered looking up at my mate, "I think…no…I _know_ I love you too, Raph."

My mate's eyes widened before he blushed and smiled at me softly.

"I never once thought that this could happen for any of us," I admitted as I reached to stroke my mate's cheek, "I had decided ages ago before any of this ever happened to you and I that we four would never know what being mated would mean. I was ready to spend my life alone with only my family to depend on."

"I did too," Raph agreed as he took my hand in his and kissed my palm, "It was another thin' that was a bug up my ass that made me act out and be all pissy all tha time. I was a fool, Blue. My real mate was in front of me tha whole time and I never noticed."

"That makes two of us then," I chuckled as Raph smirked at me, "I want this time to be the memory of our first time together. Let's forget everything else."

"Forget what?" my mate teased as I grinned up at him.

Raph churred as he kissed me deeply and then I chuckled as he grew hard and ready once again. Seems like fate had chosen a mate for me with a lot of stamina and I had absolutely no complaints about that at all. My mate did indeed show me how much he loved me and I wanted more. Raph and I made love several times before we both drifted back to sleep.

VWV

_Raphael's Point of View:_

I woke and noticed that it was time ta start gettin' ready for Casey and April ta arrive. I looked down at my sleepin' mate happily and marveled again at how lucky I was at this very moment. Bishop's hope ta break Blue was a dream crumbled inta dust. My mate had shown his Fearless side and overcome his fears left over from tha conception of our twins. He had told me that he loved me for tha first time and tha sex had been glorious.

"Take that, Bishop," I grinned out as I pulled Leo against my body, "Ya got squat and I got a strong, beautiful mate and young on tha way. Fuck ya, Asshole."

Smilin', I stroked my hand against my mate's lower plastron and sent thoughts of love ta our babies. I couldn't wait ta hold my little one's in my arms.

"Ya'd be surprised ta know how much I've always wanted ta be a father," I whispered ta my sleepin' mate, "Thank ya for allowin' my dearest dreams ta come true. Time ta get up, Sleepy-head. Show me those gorgeous eyes of yours."

I gently shook Blue awake and smiled as he looked up at me fuzzily. I adored my mate's hazel eyes.

"Case and April will be here soon," I informed Leo as he sat up, "We need ta get cleaned up. Wakey-wakey."

"Okay," Blue yawned out as he stretched before lookin' at me shyly, "Want to join me in the shower?"

I was up and had my mate under tha warm water in ten seconds flat as Leo laughed before wrappin' his legs around me as I took him against tha shower wall with gentle thrusts.

"I guess that's a 'yes,'" Blue panted out as we moved against one another, "A turtle could get used to this."

"Anytime ya want me, Blue," I churred before settlin' inta a rhythm ta pleasure my mate.

"You might be sorry that you offered that," Leo giggled as I held him securely so I could still protect his delicate stomach, "Your imps are making me want this _a lot_."

"I can handle tha workload," I chuckled as Blue moaned softly, "Ya just tell me when and where and I am _so_ there."

Leo and I finished our love makin' and cleaned up. It was endearin' at how shyly Blue offered me his hand as we walked back down ta tha livin' room. Smilin', I squeezed Leo's hand gently within my own. This was heaven. I watched as my mate eased inta my recliner before startin' in surprise when Donnie grabbed my arm and jerked me inta his lab.

"I heard you and Leo having sex in the shower," Donnie gritted out as he paced in front of me before stoppin' and fixin' me with a glare, "I need to know that the copulation was consensual. Did you manipulate Leo into agreeing to this? Was Leo okay with moving to this phase of the mating so soon after he experienced what he did? Well?"

"Ya had better not be askin' if I raped Blue," I growled angrily.

"I will ask whatever is necessary to keep my oldest brother safe, Raphael," Donnie snarled back at me, "Answer my questions!"

"Shell no!" I hissed, "I ain't never goin' ta allow anythin' ta hurt my mate, Donnie. I love him and he loves me. He _told_ me today. Blue took tha lead and that is tha only information ya need about our sex life. Blue and I are a mated couple and what we do behind closed doors is our private information. Don't ya ever ask such personal questions again. Ya'll embarrass my mate."

I watched as Don deflated and looked relieved. We both jumped when tha lab door opened and Leo walked in lookin' concerned.

"Donnie, I heard what you asked Raph," Blue said as he came over and sat in our brother's desk chair, "Sorry, but I listened at the door since you snatched my mate out from under me without saying a word. I…I did take the lead. Raph and I, we are mates now and we shared things today that made everything else that happened no longer important. I'm fine."

"Okay," Donnie breathed as he nodded, "I…I just wanted to make sure. I want you and the twins safe. I never want to see you suffering again like the day you admitted what happened to you. You're my brother, Leo."

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" I snarled as Donnie and Blue laughed and I smiled, "No more worries, Donnie. I'll keep Blue and our twins safe."

"I know you will, Bro," Donnie sighed, "It's just…I didn't think that Leo would be able to emotionally recover from what happened so quickly. I got worried."

"My mate is tough as nails," I bragged proudly as Blue rolled his eyes.

"I don't know if I can say that, but Raph has been a big influence on helping me come to terms with what happened," Leo offered as he blushed, "Today…well, today it was just time to get past all of what Bishop caused and move on with life. I do love Raph and he loves me. We've got twins on the way so it is time to think about the future. Raph is right, he and I are in this together and I couldn't want for a better partner. I'm happy, Donnie."

I glowed at my mate's words. This time it was Donnie that blushed as I pulled Blue's chair over and answered his statement with a kiss that left us both gaspin' for air in tha end.

"Okay. I get it," Donnie whined with bright red cheeks, "Don't need the PDA for you two to prove anything."

I snickered as Blue giggled. It seems that our younger brother was an innocent.

"Are you guys doing that whole 'hide things from Mikey' again?" our baby brother asked as he stuck his head in tha lab lookin' between tha three of us suspiciously.

Mikey's appearance cleared the tension and we chuckled as tha youngest looked confused.

"Donnie was just being protective over me, Mike," Leo explained, "He needed to be reassured that Raph and I were working on our new relationship at a pace that I can handle."

"And are you?" Mikey asked as Blue nodded, "I knew Raphie would make you a great mate. You two complete one another. I can see that."

I blushed dark. It sounded weird comin' from my baby brother, but his thoughts made me feel happy.

"Anybody home? Casey and I come bearing food." April's voice floated inta tha lab and we all went out ta greet our friends.

Tha visit was pleasant and it did my heart glad ta see Leo enjoyin' talkin' ta our friends. Mikey prepared a delicious dinner and after we all lounged around tha livin' room chattin' about what was goin' on topside. It was funny listenin' ta Master Splinter and Casey arguin' over tha finer details of weaponry. Everythin' froze when Blue sat up suddenly in tha recliner and gasped loudly as his hands flew ta his stomach.

"Blue?!" I exclaimed as I stooped next ta him and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"What's wrong, Leo? Are you in pain?" Donnie demanded as he squatted on tha other side of my mate.

Leo shook his head and I looked up when Father placed his hand on my shoulder and I saw everyone gathered near my mate. Blue gasped for a second time before turnin' ta me.

"The Imps," he whispered as he looked down in wonder at his stomach, "Raph, the babies are moving. I felt them. I can _still_ feel them."

My breath left me in a whoosh as my mate turned ta me with a smile. We all sighed in relief and Donnie fell ta his bottom and beamed up at tha rest of us.

"I figured you might feel the twins moving soon," Donnie admitted before lookin' curious, "What does the movement feel like, Leo?"

"Like butterflies fluttering against my abdomen," Blue smiled as I placed a hand over his stomach, "I think the movement is too light for you to feel it yet, Raph, but it is the twins. Our babies are saying 'hello.'"

I smiled before frownin' as Mikey squealed.

"This is so _cool_!" tha orange-banded turtle chirped rather loudly.

"Keep your voice down, Michelangelo," Sensei instructed as he looked down at Leo softly, "Infants can sense voices from inside their parent and I don't want my grandbabies upset with noises that are too loud."

We all chuckled as Mikey slapped a hand over his mouth and looked contrite.

"Hello, Imps," I spoke down ta Blue's stomach, "That loud noise was your Uncle Mikey or Uncle Mimi as he has decided for ya two ta call him for some strange reason. You'll get used ta him. Play nice in your Daddy's tummy."

My mate snorted, but allowed everyone ta feel his stomach ta see if they could feel tha babies move. None of us did, but tha evenin' ended with everyone in a great mood. Blue fell asleep almost immediately when we went ta bed that night. I had been sleepin' on a futon on my mate's floor, but tonight Blue had insisted that I share his bed.

"This isn't just my room anymore, is it?" Blue had asked me with a shy grin, "This is our room now and this is also _your_ bed. I'm glad that Donnie insisted that I got this larger mattress set. Can you imagine the two of us fitting on a twin-sized mattress?"

Our room. Those words were music ta my ears. I was in our bed with Blue in our room. It felt so right ta be snuggled up close ta my mate as he slept in my arms.

"Goodnight, Imps," I whispered down ta my twins as Blue slept peacefully, "Tomorrow your other daddy is goin' ta start his new job. Ya stay strong and healthy for both your daddies, okay?"

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Blue**

This is an AU/Tcest/Mpreg story. Interested then read. Not your cup of tea. I can totally respect that, but pass my story by and don't get all preachy. To each their own.

I own nothing. Dammit to hell!

Chapter Thirteen

_Leonardo's Point of View:_

I was pretty surprised at how quickly I got used to the idea that Raph was my mate and how much I enjoyed his company now that we weren't at one another's throats anymore. Raph was no longer a guest in my room, but an actual occupant that quickly put his own stamp of ownership on the room by bringing in some of his belongings. He was amazingly gentle and careful in how he treated me and I adored him even more for it.

"I can take down anythin' ya don't like, Blue," Raph had insisted after I had seen some of the changes in our room.

"I have no objections to whatever you wish to decorate with," I chuckled, "This is your room now too. This is not all about me, Raph."

"I just want ya happy, Blue," Raph grinned out, "Some of my taste in decoratin' might be questionable. I really don't mind if ya have any suggestions."

"Then…could we maybe put the weight set in the weight room?" I asked hesitantly, "There is nothing wrong with having a weight set in the room at all. It's just…I'm afraid to trip over something and hurt the twins because of the fall."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Raph had gasped as he stood suddenly.

I had never seen a set of weights disappear as quickly as Raph's did. My mate was so eager to please that I realized that I would have to be very careful. I didn't want Raphael to compromise who he was to make me happy and I would have to watch and make sure that my mate was able to be himself. I loved Raph for being Raph and I never wanted him to change. I had to remind Raph of this a few times and eventually we settled into a relationship where we were both comfortable within our own skins.

Time passed and I got used to the new order of things. I was now a little over five months pregnant. My stomach was big enough to really start impeding my movements. The Imps were much more active in my belly and I felt their little movements quite a bit these days. Raph had slowly begun to fill the nursery with the baby supplies we would need for the twins with his earnings. I still worried while he was topside, but Donnie and Mikey had kept their word and accompanied him to and from April's store.

It was adorable to watch Raph pouring over baby catalogues. It would seem that my mate had dreamed of being a father one day and he was enjoying every moment of preparing for our twins' arrival.

"Look at this," Raph eagerly said as he showed me a crib set, "This crib can be broken down and turned inta a toddler bed as our babies grow. That means that we could get a lot of use out of this and not have ta buy beds for tha twins as soon."

"I like the color of the wood and the cost is decent," I agreed as Raph looked excited, "So you are thinking of two cribs instead of just one?"

"Two would be better," Raph stated as he pulled up the website on Donnie's laptop, "Newborns might fit in one for a little bit of time, but as our Imps grow, they will need more space. Goody! Tha website is havin' a sale."

"Did you say 'goody' just now?" I chuckled as Raph huffed.

"Hush. I'm tryin' ta work on my language so I don't slip in front of tha twins," Raph crabbed as I felt touched, "What?"

"You are going to be a great father," I complimented as Raph blushed happily, "So are you ordering the cribs now?"

"Ya betcha," Raph cheered as he began to type in his order, "Donnie has decided ta build us some dressers and a changin' station so we are well on tha way ta getting' tha nursery completed."

Raph's excitement made me very happy. I had worried in the past that my little ones would be rejected, but the Imps would be loved dearly. This was the exact environment that I had wanted for my children and I was very content with my new life. I thought that everything would remain peaceful until I gave birth, but then Donnie's sensors indicated intruders near our lair.

"Donnie! What tha shell is goin' on?" Raph yelled as our purple-banded brother turned off the alarms and disappeared into his lab.

Mikey and Raph quickly followed Donnie inside and I sighed as I struggled to get up from my mate's recliner. Of course they would leave me out of the loop.

"What is going on?" I demanded as I walked into Donnie's lab and noticed how tense everyone was right away and how Mikey couldn't seem to meet my eyes, "Tell me. Is it sewer workers or is an enemy too close for comfort?"

"Don't worry about it," Raph insisted as he too wouldn't meet my eyes, "We got this. Why don't ya go take a nap while Donnie, Mikey, and I deal with everythin'?"

"What are you hiding?" I hissed as my mate looked uncomfortable.

Nobody said anything, but I pushed forward to the screen as Raph reached for me.

"Oh, no," I moaned as I looked upon what was happening in the sewers as Master Splinter walked into the lab, "Bishop and he's brought his cronies. How did he track us down? He's trying to find me to get to our babies."

"I ain't goin' ta allow him anywhere near ya," Raph growled as Mikey, Donnie, and Father nodded, "Blue, it's goin' ta be okay. I need ya ta stay with Sensei and keep yaself calm. We'll deal with Bishop."

"Deal with Bishop?" I moaned as the memories of how that horrible man had captured Raph and I before made my heart restrict in fear.

"It's goin' ta be okay, Blue," Raph soothed again.

"Not when _he_ is involved," I gasped as I pointed at the horrible man on the screen, "Bishop will never leave us alone."

The hormones in me made the tears rush to my eyes. I didn't want Bishop around my family. I was scared for my mate and my little brothers. They would be grossly outnumbered and I wouldn't be able to help at all in my current condition. I didn't want them out there and was about to say this when a strange beam of light began to travel through our lair in a horizontal pattern from about four feet off the ground.

"What's up with the light show?" Mikey questioned as Donnie turned around and cursed loudly, "What?"

"Everybody get down," Donnie hissed as Raph scooped me into his arms and crouched down low to the floor, "That beam is trying to read if there are any life signs through the walls. Don't let it touch any of you. Raph, we've got a problem. Leo cannot be touched by that beam at all. That type of locator emits radiation that would kill the twins."

I gasped and placed my hands on my burgeoning stomach. I had to protect my babies. What the shell were we going to do now? I shook myself internally and pushed the panic down. I needed to be levelheaded to come up with a good plan of action.

"Do you think Bishop is aware of our lair?" I asked as the beam crossed above us again.

"No," Donnie denied, "I think he is trying to locate it now and Bishop just lucked onto where we are. He is still looking so he doesn't realize how close he is to us."

"Do you think we could slip away without Bishop being the wiser?" I inquired as I tried to grasp at some way to evade the human without a confrontation.

"No can do," Raph interjected as he pulled me closer against his chest, "Our only hope ta get away is with one of tha vehicles, but tha engine would be heard from a mile away. Tha only way ta use one of our rides is ta have a really loud distraction."

"I think we need to call Casey," Mikey blurted as we all looked to him, "Raph, _you_ can't go out there and fight. Bishop is looking for you too and if you get captured then who will look after Leo? I think that Casey, Donnie, and I should lead Bishop away. We can make enough noise to cover any engine sounds. Raph, you need to take Leo and Father in the Battle Shell to April's."

"No!" I denied before quieting when Raph gave me a squeeze.

"Mikey's right, Fearless," my mate agreed, "We've got ta keep ya and tha Imps as far away from Bishop as possible. Ya're very vulnerable right now. Just trust in us ta keep ya safe."

"What if he gets a hold of Mikey or Donnie?" I fretted as I looked to my younger brothers in horror, "What if he decides to try and impregnate one of them instead of waiting to get our babies? We can't risk this."

I was startled when Master Splinter squeezed my shoulder softly from behind.

"My son, he took you and Raph by surprise last time," Father soothed, "Now we know more of what he is capable of. Your brothers will stay focused and get Bishop away from the lair. Have faith in their skills, Leonardo."

"But…" I began before Mikey placed a finger to my lips.

"Donnie and I will be a team of mass destruction," my little brother bragged with a wink, "Trust in us, Big Brother. We'll be okay."

I hated this worse than anything, but there was really no other choice. I nodded before pointing frantically as a new beam came at a vertical angle from the farthest wall towards us. I wouldn't be able to avoid this one.

"Fuck, no," my mate snarled, "Ya ain't hurtin' my mate or twins."

Raph jumped up and raced with me in his arms to the Battle Shell as Master Splinter followed. Father and I were in the back and my mate was speeding out of the garage just in time to avoid the beam.

"We're fine," Donnie's voice crackled over the communicator in the vehicle, "Mikey and I were able get into the water. The beam cannot read in liquid, but the radiation would have still harmed the babies so it is great that you got away. I've called Casey and he is on his way. Leatherhead has already arrived and taken out a lot of Bishop's agents. April is expecting you so be safe."

I breathed better knowing that LH was there and stayed silent in the back of the vehicle.

"Drive slower," Master Splinter snapped as Raph careened around a corner, "No point in trying to keep your mate safe if we get into an accident."

"Sorry, Sensei," Raph gritted out, "I'll feel better when Blue is safely at April's. This was too close."

I choked at his words and felt a panic rise in me. What about Mikey and Donnie? This wasn't just about me and the twins.

"Fearless," Raph called as he looked into the rearview mirror and locked eyes with me for a second, "Stay calm. LH is there and so is Casey. Tha whole family is goin' ta be okay."

"How can you be so certain of that?" I whimpered as visions of what horrors Bishop could do to my little brothers raced through my mind, "I don't like this. I wish I could be there. I wish I could shield Donnie and Mikey."

"Ya can't always be tha one shieldin' others, Blue. It's okay ta let others shield ya for a change," Raph continued, "Donnie and Mikey make a great team and they have Casey and LH ta back them up. Calm down. Ya know that tha Imps go inta distress when ya panic. Deep breathes."

I felt Father's hand take mine and I took a deep calming breath and then another. Sensei breathed with me and I slowly brought my pulse rate back down just as Raph pulled our vehicle into the hidden garage at April's place. I hated having to run away and hide, but I was not stupid enough to think that I could have been any kind of help in this battle. I had no regrets carryin' my babies, but how I wished that Bishop would just go away forever.

"Guys! Casey called and said that they have Bishop and his men on the run," April informed us as she opened the battle shell door, "So far so good."

Raph grunted his acknowledgement as he and Father helped me down from the vehicle.

"See?" my mate grinned at me, "Everyone is doin' just fine. I betcha Donnie has come up with a great plan ta keep Bishop twisted around for days."

"I hope so," I breathed as we reached the stairs.

Walking up the steps to get to April's apartment was exhausting and I gritted my teeth to keep my mate from knowing just how much my back was beginning to ache. Unfortunately, I must have failed miserably in keeping my pain from my face because Raph picked me up again and carried me up the rest of the way.

"Stubborn turtle," Raph groused as he sat me on April's couch, "Ya're pregnant. It's okay ta admit when somethin' is too much for ya."

I sighed and watched as my mate and Master Splinter checked every window through the blinds to see if we were under any type of surveillance.

"Anything?" I demanded as my babies kicked in me letting me know that they had picked up on my anxiety.

"It would seem that we got away undetected," Father offered as he came over and sat beside me, "Keep breathing deeply, Child. I do not want you upsetting yourself or my grandbabies. Donatello and Michelangelo are as well trained as you are. Your brothers will be fine."

"I trust in their skills," I admitted as Raph regarded me, "It's Bishop that I don't trust. I don't want him near any of you."

"I don't either, Blue," Raph agreed, "Unfortunately, he found us, sort of, and now Mikey and Donnie will give him some real Hell ta deal with. Just keep up your breathin'."

I continued breathing deeply as the minutes ticked by. Raph came and sat beside me, but then stood and began to pace as we waited. April tried to start a conversation to distract us, but the notion failed miserably. I felt my babies kicking harder as they reacted to my yo-yoing emotions as an hour turned into two hours.

"Blue, calm down," Raph stated as he caught my hand that was rubbing at my stomach as I tried to soothe the twins, "Ya only do that when tha twins are upset. Clear ya mind, Leo. Think about our babies."

"I'm trying to, but I'm also thinking about our brothers and friends," I groaned, "This sucks so much, Raph."

"Tell me about it," my mate groused, "I want ta be out there with them and make that man taste my sais, but it is more important for me ta be here with ya. I promise ya, Blue, I know that it's goin' ta be fine. Donnie, Mikey, LH, and Casey are goin' ta kick that Bastard's ass."

I was a little surprised when Raph's head was jerked back by his mask.

"I will not have you using that type of language around my grandbabies," Father fussed as my mate hissed in pain, "You will curb that inappropriate language, my son."

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Raph whined as a bit of a smile was pulled from me, "Okay, already. I've been workin' on my language, Sensei. Let _go_!"

"Stop, Father," I insisted as Master Splinter released my mate, "Raph _has_ been working on his language. He even said 'goody' the other day."

"I did," Raph agreed as he stood and straightened his mask.

"No more bad language," Father ordered as my mate grumbled, "April, may I ask for a cup of tea? I need something to calm my nerves."

"Certainly," April said as she led Master Splinter into the kitchen.

"I hate when he does that," Raph groused as he came back to sit beside me, "But I saw that grin of yours, Blue."

"We are fully trained ninja yet Father can still dole out punishments," I explained as my mate listened, "How do you think things are going with our brothers?"

"I think that if there was trouble we would have heard from someone by now," Raph soothed.

I nodded and tried to calm myself, but the door opened as Casey walked in and I sat up to see Mikey and Donnie behind him. I felt relief before seeing the blood that was dripping down Mikey's arm and felt everything slip away into nothingness.

To be continued…


End file.
